Here with me
by RingRing. Alo
Summary: Tanya separó a Edward de Nessie, su hija, llevándosela lejos. Luego de un tiempo la abandonó. Por azares del destino, Bella será quien se haga cargo de la niña. Cuando Edward y Bella se reúnan surgirá entre ellos algo mas que una simple amistad. ExB
1. Chapter 1

**Prefacio**

Cerré con furia la puerta, las lágrimas me cegaban. Sentí un par de brazos que me abrazaban con cariño. Yo rodeé su cintura con mis brazos. El me pedía que me tranquilizara. Trate de hacerlo, pero fue en vano. Me beso en la mejilla con dulzura y me abrazo aun con más fuerza. Mi corazón latió acelerado. Poco a poco, mis sollozos fueron apagándose, mientras el me susurraba al oído que todo estaría bien. Pero yo sabia que no todo estaría bien, por que, a pesar de todo, el no me amaba…

_Espero que les haya gustado el prefacio, aunque la verdad no quedo tan bien como hubiera querido._

_Por favor dejen un pequeño review, me interesa saber su opinión. _

_Besos_


	2. Primer Encuentro

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

_Cap. 1: Primer Encuentro_

Mi vida era un completo desastre. No tenia amigos, no tenia empleo, y se estaba terminando el poco dinero que me habían dejado mis padres al morir.

Desde que estuve si ellos, mi vida se vino abajo. Mi mamá era mi mejor amiga, hacíamos todo juntas, de mi padre, siempre recibia apoyo y consejos, hasta que murieron, dejándome sola.

Cuando esto sucedió, caí en una terrible depresión, me costo mucho reponerme, pero lo logre, en parte gracias a Jacob, mi novio.

El me apoyo en todo momento, siempre estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba y me hacia sentir mejor tan solo con su sonrisa; solo tenía un defecto: era extremadamente celoso. Tenia que informarle exactamente todos los lugares a los que acudía y la gente que me acompañaba. Pero a pesar de eso, yo lo amaba.

Luego de un tiempo, me dijo que podía ayudarme a conseguir empleo con su amiga Leah, que tenia una casa hogar y necesitaba alguien que la apoyara. Decidí aceptar la oferta. Al día siguiente me presente a trabajar y me sorprendió lo rápido que me adapte. Era un empleo fabuloso, convivir diariamente con todos esos niños. Había una pequeña en especial que me llamaba la atención. Nessie. No parecía tan alegre como los demás, y siempre estaba sola. Decidí acercarme a ella para ayudarla; al principio me rechazo y me ignoro, pero con el paso del tiempo logre animarla y nos volvimos muy unidas. Era mi preferida y pasaba momentos muy lindos junto a ella.

Un día Leah me dijo que se estaban acabando los fondos y necesitábamos buscar una solución. Después de mucho pensar, decidí visitar a una vieja amiga que no veía desde la preparatoria, Alice. Ella tenía contactos por todas partes y tal vez podría ayudarme. Esperaba que hubiera olvidado la pela que tuvimos la ultima vez que estuvimos juntas. Cuando me vio, me recibió con los brazos abiertos. Después de ponernos al corriente de todo lo que había sucedido en nuestras vidas, le conté mi problema. Alice dijo que conocía a alguien que podría ayudarnos y me contactaría con esa persona.

Pasada una semana, fue a visitarme un amigo de Alice. Platicamos y llegamos a un acuerdo: el pasaría a ser el propietario de la casa, saldaría nuestras deudas, y se haría cargo de todo, pero solo ocuparía a una de nosotras. Leah era la mejor en esto, así que ella se quedaría. Al día siguiente, les avise a los pequeños que ya no estaría mas con ellos. Todos se pusieron muy tristes, en especial Nessie. Me pidió que no la dejara, por que si yo me iba ella seria infeliz. Me partía el corazón verla así, por lo que tome una decisión: la llevaría conmigo. No podía dejarla. EN los últimos meses, me había encariñado muchísimo, casi la consideraba como mi familia.

Le pedí ayuda a Alice, y ella me dijo que se encargaría de todo el papeleo. Busque trabajo por todas las editoriales del lugar, hasta que por fin me aceptaron. La oficina estaba cerca de mi casa y la paga era demasiado buena.

Y así después de muchos esfuerzos míos y de Alice, Nessie se quedo conmigo. Se adapto rápidamente a mi ritmo de ida. Nunca había pensado tener una hija, pero era una experiencia de lo más linda, pasábamos la mayor parte del día juntas, salíamos a pasear, reíamos… pero no todo era perfecto.

Una noche, Jacob llego a mi casa muy enojado. La razón: me había visto saliendo con un hombre. Intente explicarle que era por parte de mi trabajo, pero no quiso escucharme, empezamos a discutir y al final el dijo que no quería volverme a ver. Trate de remediarlo al día siguiente, pero no contestaba mis llamadas y cambio de residencia, así que decidí seguir adelante y olvidarlo. Al fin y al cabo, yo podía ser feliz sin el, ahora tenia a mi niña, y solo eso importaba. A pesar de todo, no podía ocultar mi tristeza aunque lo intentara. Todos me notaban deprimida: Alice, Nessie y mis compañeros de trabajo, pero al pasar el tiempo lo fui superando.

Mi vida se volvió más agradable. Alice seguía visitándome con mucha frecuencia, y se lo agradecí demasiado. No se que hubiera hecho sin ella, era una muy buena amiga, pero no le gustaba para nada mi forma de vestir. Es lo único que me molestaba de ella, aunque en estos días no me había criticado ni una sola vez, sabia que se estaba conteniendo, pues de vez en cuando llegaba con una blusa, un pantalon o unos zapatos nuevo para mi. Decidí hacer caso omiso de esto, ya que fue la razón por la que discutimos la última vez. Los días transcurrían lentamente.

Una noche, cuando me disponía a acostarme, escuche el timbre. ¿Quién podría ser a esta hora? Abrí la puerta.

-Buenas noches, ¿Usted es Isabella Swan?-pregunto una voz desconocida.

Prendí la luz para ver quien era el sujeto que me buscaba. Era un joven alto y apuesto, con unos ojos verdes hermosos, su cabello castaño dorado despeinado. Parecía salido de una revista. Me quede mirándolo como embobada. De pronto, recordé que aun esperaba mi respuesta.

-Buenas noches. Soy yo. ¿En que puedo ayudarle?

-Mi nombre es Edward Cullen. ¿Vive con usted la niña Vanessa?

Me empezó a parecer sospechoso ¿Y si era un secuestrador que quería quitarme a mi niña? Aunque la verdad no tenía aspecto de mafioso para nada; más bien parecía un modelo, o uno de esos millonarios que tenían colección de coches y los admiraban a cualquier lugar a donde iban. Aun así, decidí decirle la verdad.

-Si ¿Por qué es de tu incumbencia?

-Si me regala unos minutos de su tiempo, podre explicárselo todo.

-Adelante.

-Bien. Mmm… ¿Por donde empezare?

-Pues, por el principio, supongo.

-Esta bien. Yo vivía en Portland hace unos años. En ese tiempo, salía con una mujer llamada Tanya. Estuvimos juntos unos meses y un día ella me aviso que estaba esperando un bebe. Yo estaba feliz, aunque al parecer a ella no le agradaba mucho la idea. Cuando nació mi hija, no cabía en mí de alegría, ella era muy hermosa. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo, Tanya se fue con ella, dejándome destrozado. Solo dejo una carta, diciéndome que se iría a otra ciudad y abandonaría a la niña en algún lugar apenas tuviera oportunidad. Decidí que tenía que emprender una búsqueda para dar con el paradero de mi hija, pero había muchos probables lugares a los que podía ir. Ella no tenía mucho dinero, así que no podía ir muy lejos. Hice un recuento de los principales sitios a los que podría dirigirse, e inicie la búsqueda. Así paso mucho tiempo, al final de cada día, cuando me daba cuenta de que nuevamente había fracasado, me daban ganas de desistir, pero mi hermano siempre me apoyaba para seguir adelante. De hecho, fue el quien vino a Seattle y hablo con la joven Clearwater, le mostro la foto de la pequeña y dijo que tal vez aquí podría encontrarla.-hizo una pausa, y comenzó a buscar algo en sus bolsillos. Saco la cartera y me mostro la foto de una bebe. Me quede observándola por unos instantes. Necesito que me diga si es ella, mi Nessie.

Era ella, indudablemente, la misma que yo concia, solo que unos cuantos años atrás. Me resultaba imposible de creer, pero era absurdo negar que estuviéramos hablando de la misma niña.

-Por favor- exclamo Edward.

Mire sus ojos y vi en ellos una profunda tristeza. Su cara reflejaba sufrimiento. Tal vez si el supiera que al fin había logrado su objetivo, por lo que lucho todo este tiempo, podría alegrarse un poco y borrar cualquier indicio de angustia en su bello rostro.

-Si, es ella.-respondo.

Su cara se ilumino al instante, yo tenia razón.

-¿Podría verla?

Me lo pensé un momento. Mire mi reloj de muleca y marcaba las 11 en punto. Era tarde, y no quería despertarla. Además, aun no sabía si debía creerle a este sujeto, pues bien todo podría ser un truco planeado por el mismo para robarme o algo parecido. Sin embargo, Edward me inspiraba confianza, como si lo conociera de toda la vida y no hace unos minutos. Además, si lo que quería era llevarse mi dinero o posesiones valiosas, hubiera elegido a otra persona, alguien que tuviera millones. Concluí que confiaría en el.

-Creo que será mejor que regrese mañana. Ahora duerme, y no me gustaría despertarla.-Sonrio de forma tan encantadora que me corto la respiración por un instante.

-No sabe lo feliz que estoy. Estaré eternamente agradecido con usted. Entonces, supongo que nos veremos mañana.

-Claro. Hasta mañana.

-Subió a su coche, que por cierto estaba genial, o tal vez solo era que siempre quise tener un carro plateado. Cerré la puerta, apague las luces, y me fui a la cama.

Mientras conciliaba el sueño, analice todo lo acontecido hace unos momentos. Definitivamente, mañana seria un día difícil, y no solo para mí, sino también para Nessie. Al menos el tal Edward parecía un buen tipo y ¡Por Dios! era increíblemente guapo. Tenia el mismo tono de cabello que Nessie y por lo visto igual de rebelde, también. Se me ocurrieron muchas posibles hipótesis sobre lo que podría pasar al día siguiente, pero al final decidí no preocuparme y en lugar de eso, prepararme para enfrentarme a lo que viniera.

_¿Y que es lo que viene? Un nuevo amor para ella._

_¿Estuvo pésimo? ¿Fue un buen inicio? Háganmelo saber con un review x fa!!_

_Edward y yo se los agradeceremos de todo corazón jeje. Bien, espero que les haya gustado, ya casi esta listo el segundo capitulo, pero en lo que me tardo es en pasarlo a la computadora por que mi hermana la quiere acaparar y como es la chica…_

_Besos_


	3. Reencuentro

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

_Cap. 2: EL reencuentro_

-¡Mami!

-¡Ya voy!

-¡Corre! Levántate

-Cambiante en lo que te preparo el desayuno

-De acuerdo

Me levante lentamente, empujando las cobijas hacia un lado. Hice lo mismo que todas las mañanas. Cuando estuve lista, baje para preparar algo para desayunar.

-¿Que quieres comer hoy?

-Hot Cakes

-Ok

Me dispuse a reunir los ingredientes necesarios mientras Nessie veía el televisor en la sala.

-Lávate las manos.- le dije cuando la comida estuvo servida.

En ese instante, sonó el timbre y el pánico me invadió. Me comenzaron a sudar las manos mientras me dirigía a la puerta. Respire hondo una vez y abrí.

-Buenos días, le traigo su correo.

Uff, no puedo describir el alivio que sentí cuando vi al cartero.

-Muchas gracias.

Cerré la puerta y me senté a comer. Al terminar me dispuse a lavar los platos mientras Nessie coloreaba en su libro.

-Mamá ¿Hoy vamos a salir? ¿Vamos a visitar a Alice?

-No linda, hoy no. Vamos a tener visitas.

-¿Quién va a venir?

-Una persona que tú no conoces aun, pero seguro te agradará.

Arregle un poco la casa, prepare la comida y después me puse a ver televisión con Nessie. Mañana iría a la librería, ya que estaba aburrida de leer siempre los mismos libros. Estaba pensando comprar uno de vampiros, ya que eran mis favoritos. Comimos cerca de las cuatro. AL finalizar, Nessie decidió tomar una siesta y yo, como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, puse el DVD de la última temporada de Grey´s Anatomy. Adoraba esa serie y mi amor platónico era Patrick Dempsey. Estaba en una de las partes más emocionantes: la operación dominó. Justo cuando Meredith tiró el riñón, sonó el timbre.

Estaba tan concentrada que me asuste y salte del sillón. Abrí la puerta rápidamente.

-Buenas tardes, Isabella – dijo Edward. El pánico que se supone debería haber sentido jamás llegó. Toda mi angustia desapareció con solo ver sus lindos ojos verdes.

-Buenas tardes. Nessie duerme en este momento, pero puede esperar aquí mientras despierta, seguro no tardara mucho. Por cierto, puede llamarme Bella, no me agrada tanta formalidad.

-Ok, Bella. A mi tampoco me gusta ser tan formal. Preferiría que me hablaras de tu.

-De acuerdo, pasa.

Cerré la puerta tras de el, pero antes le eche un pequeño vistazo a su magnifico carro estacionado detrás de mi decrepita camioneta.

Edward se sentó en el sillón frente a la tele y yo me senté junto a él. De pronto tuve un mal presentimiento. ¿Por qué lo deje pasar si ni siquiera lo conozco? Recordé que prometí confiar en el y me tranquilicé un poco. Mi visitante interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-¿Grey´s Anatomy? ¿Te gusta?

-Si, es mi serie preferida - por su expresión adivine que el no era de la misma idea - ¿A ti no te gusta?

-Prefiero Dr. House – dijo mirándome y sonriendo.

-Humm. Supongo que también es buena.

Se hizo un prolongado silencio. Luego de unos minutos, decidí hablar.

-¿Que modelo es tu coche?

-Es un Volvo S60R.

-Wow, me encanta.

-¿De verdad? Es mi posesión mas preciada. – sonrío nuevamente. Parecía estar más animado que ayer.

-¿Sabes? Quisiera pedirte un favor.

-Claro

-Conozco demasiado bien a Nessie, y creo que no reaccionaría bien si le dices que es tu hija.

-Creo que tienes razón. ¿Que propones?

-Que le digamos algo diferente. Que eres… no se…

-¿Tu amigo?

-Si

-Ok, le diremos eso.

-¡Mamá! Nessie gritó desde su dormitorio en la parte de arriba.

-Ya despertó. Ahora vuelvo.

Apagué la televisión y subí las escaleras corriendo.

-Hola linda

-¿Con quien estabas platicando?

-Con un amigo. Quiere conocerte ¿Vienes?

-Si pero ¿Vemos una película?

-Por supuesto. ¿Cuál quieres ver?

-Mmm… Encantada.

-Ok, así podré ver a mi amado Patrick. – Nessie puso los ojos en blanco y ambas reímos.

Al bajar, el rostro de Edward se iluminó.

-Nessie, el es Edward.

-Hola Edward

-Hola Nessie, ¿Cómo estas?

-Muy bien – dijo mi hija mostrando una sonrisa.

-Eres muy bonita ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Acabo de cumplir siete. Mi mamá y Alice me hicieron una fiesta muy divertida con todos mis amigos.

-Que bien – Edward se notaba emocionado.

-Mami, ¿Ya podemos ver la película?

-¿Cuál quieres ver? – preguntó Edward.

-Encantada ¿Tu ya la has visto?

-No. ¿Puedo verla con ustedes?

-Si. Te va a encantar, es una de mis favoritas, y sale un príncipe que se llama igual que tu.

Mientras escuchaba su conversación puse la película. Luego fui a la cocina a preparar palomitas. Me demoré un poco, en un intento de dejarlos pasar un tiempo solos.

Nessie se la pasó platicando con Edward durante toda la película. Parecía que se llevaban demasiado bien, claro, eran padre e hija. Estaba muy emocionada viendo a Patrick, y no me metí en su conversación, hasta que escuche a Nessie mencionar algo sobre mí.

-Mi mamá también se puso triste como ella, cuando se fue Jacob. – dijo.

Edward me miró de reojo y yo volteé incomoda hacia otro lado. Le lance una mirada significativa a Nessie para que no siguiera ventilando mis secretos.

A partir de eso se quedaron callados. Antes de que terminara la película, Nessie se quedó dormida. Miré a Edward y el también me estaba viendo. Me sonroje y desvié la mirada.

-Así que… ¿Quién es Jacob? – preguntó con autentica curiosidad. - No respondas si es algo personal.

-No, no es eso, es solo que… bueno, hace mucho que no habló de él. – suspiré – Era mi novio, pero nos peleamos y… ya no quiso volver a verme. – aun se me llenaban los ojos de lagrimas al recordarlo, pero me contuve, no quería que el me viera llorar.

-Seguro era un patán

-No, en realidad el me ayudó mucho. – trate de sonreír de forma convincente.

-Aun así, si te hizo sufrir, no creo que valga la pena que te lamentes por el.

-Tienes razón. ¿Que te pareció Nessie? – cambié de tema rápidamente para evitar que siguiera preguntando, no parecía satisfecho con lo que le dije.

-Es adorable, no tengo palabras para describir como me siento, creí que jamás volvería a verla. Que suerte tienes de estar con ella. – dijo al tiempo que acariciaba el largo cabello de la niña.

-Creo que es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

-Tengo que irme. Espero que me permitas venir a visitarlas nuevamente.

-Siempre que quieras. - Me dispuse a despertar a Nessie para que se fuera a su cama, sacudí suavemente su hombro, pero Edward me tomó por el brazo. Su tacto me provoco una sensación extraña; aparte mi brazo con brusquedad. - ¿Que pasa?

-No la despiertes, yo puedo cargarla hasta su habitación. Solo dime por donde.

-Ok, sígueme.

La tomó en brazos y yo lo guié hasta la habitación. Al llegar, la depositó sobre la cama y la cubrió con las cobijas. Yo me quede observando la escena desde la puerta. Se agachó y le dio un beso en la frente ¡Era tan dulce!

Luego de eso lo acompañe hasta la entrada.

-Entonces, nos vemos luego.

-Claro

Me estrechó la mano y se aproximó a su coche. Miré el carro maravillada. Edward se percató de esto.

-¿De verdad te gusta mucho?

-Si

-La próxima vez te llevaré a dar una vuelta.

-¿En serio?

-Por que no. Adiós

-Adiós

Subió a su coche y arrancó a gran velocidad. Cerré la puerta, y en eso me di cuenta que Edward había olvidado su chamarra en el sillón. La tomé para guardarla y me di cuenta de que olía muy bien. Me quedé un buen rato disfrutando del aroma y luego de unos minutos la guardé para entregársela la próxima vez que lo viera, y para mi sorpresa, deseé que fuera pronto.

Había algo en el, y no sabía que era, que me hacía sentir muy bien, a pesar de que apenas lo conocía. No podía dejar de pensar en lo guapo que era, parecía una estrella de cine. Decidí irme a la cama cuando comencé a imaginarme como se vería en traje de baño, no quería que mis pensamientos tomaran rumbos peligrosos…

_¿Que tal estuvo? Originalmente, este capitulo iba a ser mas largo y mas interesante, pero me ocurrieron varias desgracias, primero rompí la hoja en el que lo estaba escribiendo, luego la perdí, y después, cuando ya estaba listo, la computadora no quiso abrir el documento y tuve que volverlo a escribir, por eso solo puse la primera parte. Espero que no haya quedado demasiado feo. Les prometo que el siguiente será mejor. Lo voy a subir a más tardar el jueves. Dejen reviews con sus opiniones, críticas y sugerencias._

_Besos._


	4. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

Edward vino a casa el miércoles. Le entregue la chamarra que había olvidado la ocasión anterior y lo deje con Nessie para que pudieran estar a gusto, mientras lavaba un poco de ropa y hablaba por teléfono con Alice. Al parecer ella estaba muy entusiasmada con lo que ocurría un mi vida. Creía que haber conocido a Edward era algo fantástico, y más se emociono cuando le conté que el tipo era todo un adonis.

- Bella, tienes que investigar todo sobre el. Puede que sea un buen prospecto para ti. – Había dicho.

- Alice, por supuesto que no.

- Ay Bella, eres tan amargada. Si no lo quieres aprovechar, entonces preséntamelo.

- Estas loca

-Lo ves, te pondrías celosa.

- Alice, de verdad, no pienso en el de ese modo. No creo que sea mi tipo.

- Ja, eso crees ahora.

Ella siempre con sus predicciones. Aunque, no se como lo hacía, la mayoría de las veces se cumplían, pero no funcionarían conmigo.

El viernes por la mañana, cuando iba regresando de trabajar, vi el flamante Volvo estacionado frente a mi casa. Me sorprendí al percatarme de lo impaciente que estaba por ver a Edward. Cuando lo vi bajar de su auto, me cortó la respiración. Se veía aun mejor que la última vez que estuvo aquí. Llevaba una camiseta azul marino de manga corta que resaltaba su escultural cuerpo y unos pantalones de mezclilla que le iban demasiado bien. Se le cayeron las llaves del coche y se inclinó para recogerlas de espaldas a mí. No logré apartar la vista de el. ¡Dios, era tan sexy! Al levantarse, me miro sonriente pero extrañado, al parecer aun tenías mi cara de boba. Por supuesto, me sonrojé enseguida.

- Hola Edward.

- Hola. ¿Vienes de trabajar?

- Si, acabo de salir. Nessie esta en la escuela, falta como hora y media para que salga.

- ¿Te importa si la espero aquí?

-Claro que no. Puedes quedarte. Si quieres puedes acompañarme cuando vaya a recogerla. No es muy lejos de aquí.

- Bien

Sonrió de forma encantadora mientras se recargaba en su coche y me hizo una seña para que me fuera junto a el. Charlamos durante el transcurso de la hora, y aunque la platica se centro en Nessie, descubrí que teníamos demasiadas cosas en común. Se sorprendió cuando le dije que trabajaba en el _Seattle Times; _el también había trabajado en un periódico cuando vivía en Portland. No me había percatado del tiempo transcurrido hasta que Edward miro su celular y me indicó que era hora de irnos.

- ¿Recuerdas que te prometí una vuelta en mi cocha? Que te parece si aprovechamos la ocasión.

- Claro, me encantaría.

Me abrió la puerta de copiloto y me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a subir. Experimente una extraña sensación, como un cosquilleo cuando mi piel entro en contacto con la suya.

El coche estaba impregnado de su aroma, olía delicioso, al igual que su chamarra

- En marcha. – Dijo mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

Yo trate de hacerlo también, pero por mas que lo intenté no pude desatorarlo. Volteé a ver a Edward en busca de ayuda. Al verme pelear con el cinturón no pudo contener la risa., que por cierto era tan linda como el sonido de las campanas.

- Déjame ayudarte.

Me tomó por sorpresa cuando se inclinó sobre mí. Estaba tan cerca que mi pulso se acelero. Al fin logro desatorar el cinturón y lo puso en su lugar.

- Listo. Bien, tú dices por donde.

Lo guie hasta la escuela. En el camino ambos fuimos en silencio, el parecía pensativo y yo me sentía algo cohibida, así que me dedique a escuchar la música del radio, a pesar de que no reconocí ninguna canción, me parecieron agradables.

Además, era demasiado relajante no tener que escuchar el ruidoso motor de mi vieja camioneta. Empezaba a amar ese carro.

Bajamos del auto y ayude a Nessie con su mochila luego de agacharme para darle un beso en la mejilla. Caminamos hasta donde estaba estacionado el coche.

- ¿Cómo te fue hoy, linda?

- ¡Muy bien! Fue muy divertido. ¿Quieres que te cuente?

-Claro, pero mejor espera a que lleguemos a la casa ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Y la camioneta?

-Emm… Edward se ofreció a traerme.

Nessie parecía desconcertada.

- Hola pequeña ¿Que tal estuvo el día de hoy? – Preguntó Edward con ternura.

- Bien- murmuró Nessie y se dio la vuelta. Tal vez hoy no tenía demasiadas ganas de conversar. Me bastó un rápido vistazo para darme cuenta de que este gesto había entristecido a Edward. Me subí al asiento trasero para no tener que batallar con el cinturón nuevamente.

El camino transcurrió en silencio otra vez. Edward seguía pensativo.

- Nessie- dijo de pronto - ¿Te gustaría ir al parque el próximo fin de semana?

La idea me aterró un poco. Era una madre sobre protectora.

-Mmm…

- Bella también iría, por supuesto. – Ahora si me agradaba la idea, y parecía que a ella también.

-Entonces si. – respondió con desanimo.

-¿Bella?

-Claro.

Fue la única conversación que tuvimos

Al llegar a casa, abrí la puerta y Nessie se metió rápidamente.

-Entonces, nos vemos el próximo sábado.

-Si, paso por ustedes cerca de las doce

-Perfecto.

-Adiós. – comenzó a alejarse hacia su coche.

- ¡Edward, espera!- Se dio la vuelta y regreso junto a mi.

-¿Si?

- No quiero que te sientas mal, pero solo dale tiempo ¿ok? Ella te acaba de conocer, por eso es tan distante.

-No te preocupes, Bella. Yo lo entiendo. Es solo que me da coraje al pensar en todo el tiempo que perdí estando lejos de ella.

- No fue tu culpa.

-Tienes razón, pero aun así…

Su rostro reflejaba tristeza.

-Edward, el pasado ya no importa, solo el presente y creo que deberías poner todo tu esfuerzo para no perderla nuevamente, y aprovechar el tiempo que estés junto a ella a partir de ahora.

Suspiro con desanimo. Odiaba verlo así. Me acerque a el y tome su mano. Levantó la vista y me miró de una forma tan intensa que me hizo sonrojar de nuevo.

-Gracias.- murmuró con voz baja.

Solté su mano y se alejó rápidamente…

_Hola!! Aquí regreso después de tanto tiempo. Espero que les guste este capitulo que escribí hace mucho, pero no había tenido oportunidad de subirlo. Esta inspirado en un maestro de mi antigua escuela (la extraño, sniff, sniff) que estaba guapísimo y siempre lo acosábamos, asi que estaba en la clase se ingles sin nada de inspiración y de repente paso y oh me llegaron las ideas jeje._

_Bueno, en verdad espero que les agrade. Y un favor Dejen Reviews!!! Se aceptan criticas, sugerencias, dudas y de todo._

_Besos!!_


	5. Una tarde divertida

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo me adjudico la historia salida de mi loca cabeza xD**

Cap. 4 Una tarde divertida

La semana pasó muy lenta, y sin ningún acontecimiento relevante.

Llegó el sábado y me levante temprano para preparar todo  
-¿Mamá?

-Hola nena. ¿Ya estas lista?

-Si, pero ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro

-¿Por qué Edward quiere venir con nosotros?

-¿No te agrada?

-Si, pero… ¿El es tu novio?

-No, por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo crees?

-Entonces porque…

-No hagas tantas preguntas ¿De acuerdo? El es mi amigo y nos invitó ¿ok? Además dijiste que te agradaba ¿no?-En ese momento sonó el timbre.

-Aquí está, vamos.

Al abrir la puerta Edward le dio un abrazo a Nessie. Ella puso cara fea, Edward se dio cuenta, así que la soltó. Luego se dirigió hacia mí y de igual manera me envolvió entre sus brazos. Yo me quedé quieta, olía delicioso. Me soltó luego de unos segundos. Por supuesto, estaba roja como un tomate.

-¿Listas?

-Si- respondió Nessie.

Edward subió las cosas a la cajuela del coche. Nessie ya se había acomodado en el asiento trasero. Subí rápidamente al asiento de copiloto, y Edward subió al otro lado.

-Ya funciona el cinturón - me avisó con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

Llegamos al parque en solo unos minutos, gracias a que Edward conducía como un loco, fui aterrada todo el camino.

Al bajar del coche caminamos entre árboles y arbustos. Era vergonzoso que una niña pequeña tuviera mejor equilibrio que yo. En dos ocasiones estuve a punto de caer, pero alcance a sostenerme en los árboles. Nessie y Edward se burlaron de mi varias veces, pero yo fingí que no me daba cuenta.

Legamos a un pequeño prado muy lindo, pusimos ahí todas nuestras cosas. Yo me senté a la sombra de un árbol, no se me daba muy bien eso de correr, además tenía trabajo atrasado, así que me dispuse a hacerlo mientras Edward y Nessie jugaban. Al cabo de un tiempo, se cansaron y se sentaron junto a mí.

-Tengo hambre ¿Ustedes no?- preguntó Edward.

-Yo si.- Respondió Nessie.

-Ok, entonces comamos.-dije. Yo también estaba hambrienta.

Comimos entre charlas y risas. Edward nos contó algunas anécdotas divertidas sobre sus hermanos. Eran dos. Emmett y Alice, ambos eran mayores que él. Al final prometió presentárnoslos.

Pronto se terminaron los sándwiches que había preparado; Edward acercó una canasta con panecillos. Sabían deliciosos.

-¿Les gustaron? - Preguntó Edward.

-Están riquísimos.- respondí.

-Yo mismo los preparé.-dijo con orgullo.

-¿En serio? Te quedaron buenísimos.

-Gracias.-respondió desviando la mirada.

-No te ofendas, pero no tienes pinta de cocinero.

-Mi madre dice lo mismo.-Dijo con una sonrisa tan encantadora que no pude evitar correspondérsela.

Había olvidado por completo de las hojas que tenía en mi regazo. En ese momento, llegó una fuerte ráfaga de viento que se llevo mis papeles por los aires, todo lo que había escrito.

-¡No! - grité al tiempo que me ponía de pie e intentaba coger las hojas. Edward también intentó alcanzarlas. El viento hecho mi pelo hacia mi rostro y me impedía ver por donde iba, así que tropecé con una rama y caí al suelo.

-¡Mami!-gritó Nessie.

Abrí los ojos y vi dos rostros llenos de preocupación.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Edward al tiempo que me ayudaba a sentarme.

-Creo que si.

-Mami, no pudimos agarrar todas tus hojas, solo estas.

-Gracias, no se preocupen, solo era un borrador.-tomé las hojas y regresé a sentarme.

-¿No vas a venir con nosotros?-preguntó Nessie.

-No, no tengo ganas. Mejor ustedes diviértanse.

-Amargada.-exclamó Edward en voz baja.

-¿Qué dijiste? - pregunté furiosa.

-¿Yo? Nada. Vamos pequeña.

-Si, vamos.

Recogí las cosas mientras ellos se alejaban; luego de unos segundos los perdí de vista.

Sabía que no debía preocuparme, así que me puse a trabajar nuevamente.

Nessie apareció de pronto frente a mí.

-¿No estabas con Edward?

-Si, pero tienes que venir conmigo ¡Corre!

Me levanté rápidamente.

-¿Paso algo malo?

-¡Tu solo corre!

Y eso fue lo que hice. De repente, Nessie se detuvo y comenzó a reír

-¿Qué se supone que..?

Alguien me tomó por la cintura. Era Edward.

-Corre Bella.

-¿Por qué?

-Alguien me contó que te gustan las cosquillas.

Le lancé una mirada asesina a Nessie y comencé a correr. Edward y ella venían detrás de mí, escuchaba sus risas.

-Son unos tramposos. Saben que tropiezo cada dos minutos.

-Yo creo que cada minuto ¿No mami?- ambos soltaron una carcajada.

Estaba enfadada, y no iba a dejarlo pasar. Al voltear para gritarles tropecé con mis pies. Me preparé para sentir el golpe, pero gracias al cielo, Edward detuvo mi caída.

-Uff eso estuvo cerca.-murmuré respirando entrecortadamente. Nessie seguía riendo. Volteé a ver a Edward y se formo en su cara una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno.

-¿Qué…?- No pude terminar la frase porque Edward comenzó a hacerme cosquillas. Comencé a reír y no pude parar.

Cuando me dio un respiro, conseguí hablar.

-Nessie, ayúdame o no te dejare ir a la fiesta de Ashley.

-¡No!

Se acerco por detrás de Edward y comenzó a jalarle el cabello; me soltó luego de unos segundos.

-Nadie se mete con mi cabello.-dijo al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y comenzó a atacar a Nessie.

-Nadie se mete con mi hija.-Traté de alejar a Edward, pero no logré moverlo casi nada, seguía haciéndole cosquillas a Nessie.

De pronto, u relámpago surco el cielo, seguido por un fuerte trueno. Seguro pronto comenzaría una tormenta.

Edward se detuvo y dijo: -Creo que es hora de irnos.

-¿Tan pronto? Hay que quedarnos una rato mas, si?-Dijo Nessie.

-No, si te mojas, te puedes enfermar.

-Lo siento, ya oíste a tu mamá.

-Esta bien- murmuró Nessie con tristeza.

-Propongo algo: el próximo sábado, vayamos al circo. ¿Qué te parece pequeña?

-Genial.-dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Le dirigí a Edward una sonrisa de amabilidad y el me sonrió de vuelta; mi corazón se aceleró.

Subimos todas las cosas al coche y regresamos a casa. Edward nos acompañó hasta la puerta.

-Adiós Edward, nos vemos la próxima semana.

-Adiós pequeña, que estés bien.

Nessie entro corriendo a su habitación.

-Me la pasé bien esta tarde, excepto cuando íbamos en el carro; me asusté un poco.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque manejas como un loco, creí que íbamos a estrellarnos.

-La próxima vez prometo ir más despacio.

-Ok

Nos miramos mutuamente por un momento. Por algún extraño motivo no podía apartar la vista de sus ojos. Eran tan hermosos. Y el tampoco parecía dispuesto a dejar de mirarme. Se escucho a lo lejos un trueno y me sobresalté. Avergonzada miré mis manos y me sonrojé.

-Gracias por el paseo. Fue muy divertido.

-También yo me divertí mucho.

-Aún no te he perdonado por lo que me hiciste allá.

-Se que lo harás algún día.- rió suavemente- Nos vemos luego

-Hasta pronto.

Subió a su coche y se alejó a gran velocidad.

Cuando me fui a la cama, no podía dejar de pensar en los lindos ojos de Edward. No podía apartarlos de mi mente, ni tampoco su dulce aroma. ¡Que me estaba pasando?...

_Bueno, después de mucho tiempo, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, ojala que les guste y no las decepcione, perdón x la tardanza pero la escuela me ha tenido muy ocupada, prometo subir el próximo capitulo lo mas pronto posible. _

_Para críticas, ideas, sugerencias, etc. Dejen un review!! En verdad se los agradezco_

_Besos!!!_


	6. Conociendonos

**Disclaimer: Ning****ún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

Capítulo 5. Conociéndonos

**Bella POV**

Edward vino a visitarnos el miércoles por la tarde. Pasamos toda la tarde riendo y platicando.

Cerca de las nueve, convencí a Nessie para que se fuera a dormir. Parecía que Edward le agradaba demasiado, y por eso no quería que se fuera.

Después de llevar a la niña a su cama, Edward y yo nos pusimos a platicar.

-¿Sabes? Creo que al fin comienzo a gustarle.

-Si, yo pienso lo mismo. ¿Crees que es hora de decirle la verdad?

-No lo se. Mejor tu dime, tu la conoces mejor que yo.

-Pues… creo que ella te quiere, asi que… tal vez sea buena idea decírselo.

-Ok, entonces ¿Te parece si el sábado se lo decimos?

-Sip.

-A propósito, ¿A dónde les gustaría ir a comer?

-Emm… nos gusta la comida italiana.

-Entonces, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a un restaurant en Port Ángeles, La Bella Italia?

-De acuerdo.

-¿Está bien si paso por ustedes a las tres?

-Claro. Recuerda que prometiste manejar con calma.- le advertí; mi comentario provocó que soltara una carcajada.

-No lo he olvidado. - me dirigió una sonrisa que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara.- Nos vemos el sábado.

-Estaré esperando con ansias. - susurré en voz baja, y me arrepentí al instante de haberlo hecho. -Ups, no quise decirlo en voz alta.

-No te preocupes.-dijo sonriendo nuevamente.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Bella.-dijo al tiempo que se aproximaba más cerca de mi. Mi corazón se aceleró nuevamente. Cerré los ojos y sentí sus labios posarse en mi mejilla. - Que duermas bien.

-I-i-igualmente.-me sentí como una tonta al tartamudear de esa forma.

Edward se alejó y yo deseé poder adelantar el tiempo para nuestro próximo encuentro.

Sabía que la razón de sus visitas era Nessie, y no yo; pero aun así, no podía evitar emocionarme al verlo, al recordar su aroma, su sonrisa y sus lindos ojos.

El sábado llegó más pronto de lo que esperaba. Me levanté muy temprano y vi la televisión un rato para distraerme y no pensar en Edward.

La situación estaba empezando a preocuparme, ya que él ocupaba mis pensamientos buena parte del día. Había algo en él que me atraía, algo que lo hacía especial y diferente de los otros hombres que había conocido en mi vida. En ese momento, sonó el teléfono.

-¿Diga?

-Hola, Bella. Soy Alice.

-Hola Alice ¿Cómo estas?

-Muy bien, ¿Y tu que tal vas con tu Adonis?

-¿Con quien?

-Ash, Bella, ¡No finjas! Sabes de quien hablo.

-No, no lo sé.

-Pues hablo del padre de Nessie.

-¿Edward? ¿Y por que lo llamas así?

-Bella, Por favor. Tu me dijiste que era guapísimo.

-Bueno, pero creo que no es para tanto.

-En fin, cuéntame que progresos has hecho.

-Ninguno.

-¿Cómo que ninguno? ¡Estas perdiendo tu tiempo!

-Alice, ya te dije que no lo veo de esa forma. Apenas lo conozco hace unas semanas.

-Asi es, y ya te estas tardando. No me digas que no te sientes atraída.

-Bueno, tal vez, solo un poco.

-¿Lo vez? Ahí lo tienes. ¿Entonces estas enamorada de él?

-Claro que no. ¿Vez? Por eso no quería contarte, siempre exageras las cosas.

-Vamos, Bells no te pongas pesada. ¿Sabes? Creo que debería presentármelo. Asi tal vez podría darte una ayudadita.

-No, mas bien te pondrías a soltar indirectas y lo arruinarías todo.

-¿Eso es un no?

-Exacto.

-Eres malvada.

-Lo se. -Alice soltó una carcajada.

-Bella, en realidad no importa, algún día lo conoceré. Y será pronto.

-Lo dudo. Bueno, me tengo que ir. Creo que Nessie ya despertó.

-Oye espera. Olvide la razón de la llamada. ¿Quieres que salgamos esta tarde?

-No puedo, voy a estar ocupada.

-Ash, eres tan mala. Nunca estas cuando tu amiga te necesita.

-Alice…

-Ya no digas nada. Voy a colgarte.

-Ah OK, entonces supongo que no te interesa saber que voy a estar esta tarde con el Adonis, ¿Cierto?. Bien…

-¡No! ¡Bella, espera! ¡Tienes que decirme todos los detalles!

-Adiós, Alice.

Colgué demasiado satisfecha de mi misma. Ahora Alice se quedaría con la inquietud por mucho tiempo. Se lo merecía por ser tan entrometida.

-Hola mami.

-Hola Nessie ¿Qué tal dormiste?

-Muy bien. ¿Qué vamos a desayunar?

-Mmm.. No tengo ganas de cocinar ¿Qué te parece un cereal?

-Bueno.

-Ok, ¿Me ayudas a poner la mesa?

-Si.

Al terminar de comer, nos pusimos a ver un a película. A mitad de la película, sonó mi celular. Era Alice, asi que decidí no contestar. Lo deje sonar hasta que se puso el contestador.

-Bien, ahora a cambiarte.-dije al finalizar la película.

-Si ¿A que hora vamos a salir?

-A las tres, asi que solo nos queda poco tiempo para alistarnos.

-Hay que darnos prisa. No quiero hacer esperar a Edward, ¿Qué tal si se enoja y luego ya no nos quiere sacar a pasear?-solté una carcajada.

-Ok, vamos.

Un par de horas después estábamos listas.

Sonó el timbre y mi corazón dio un salto.

* * *

**Edward POV**

No podía creer lo mucho que había cambiado mi vida es estas últimas semanas.

Desde que me topé con mi hija y con Bella, todo parecía ir mejor.

Al principio, creí que no iba a poder estar cerca de Nessie, por que ella parecía no aceptarme, pero al parecer, estaba cambiando de opinión y eso me ponía sumamente feliz.

Hace unos días me preocupaba porque no sabia si ella había tenido una vida feliz, pero luego de conocer mejor a Bella me di cuenta de que no tenía de que preocuparme.

Ella la quería muchísimo y la cuidaba, al parecer, mejor de lo que yo podría haberlo hecho.

El sábado por la mañana me levanté emocionado por volverlas a ver.

Estaba ansioso de pasar una tarde con mi hija y, no podía negarlo, también me gustaba la idea de estar con Bella.

Me agradaba demasiado su compañía, tal vez más de lo que debería. Además era muy guapa. Cuando se lo dije a Emmett se emocionó y me pidió que se la presentara, y gracias a esto se ganó una cachetada de parte de su novia Rosalie.

Dieron las dos treinta y salí rumbo a la casa de Bella. Llegue ahí justo a tiempo.

Baje de mi coche y toqué el timbre. Luego de unos segundos, Bella abrió la puerta.

-Hola-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola. ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien ¿Y tu?

-También.

-Hola, Edward-dijo Nessie sonriéndome también.

-Hola pequeña ¿Ya estas lista?

-Si. ¿Ya nos vamos?-exclamó tomando mi mano.

-Si, sube al coche.

Caminamos los tres hasta mi carro. Manejé hasta Port Ángeles con más calma que la vez anterior.

-Edward, ¿No puedes ir más rápido? Tengo hambre.

-¿Lo vez?-le dije a Bella- A ella también le gusta la velocidad.

-Pues a mi no. No quiero quedar estampada en un árbol o algo parecido.

Su comentario me hizo reír.

-No te preocupes, jamás he ocasionado un accidente.

-Siempre hay una primera vez ¿No? Además es mejor ir seguros. No aumentes la velocidad.

-¡Mamá!

-No protestes.

-Ash ya tengo hambre.

-No te preocupes-dije-Casi llegamos.

Al arribar a nuestro destino, bajamos del coche y entramos al restaurante.

Durante toda la comida me fue difícil apartar la vista de Bella. Varias veces me sorprendió mirándola y cuando esto sucedía, el sonrojo acudía a su rostro, dándole un aspecto realmente adorable.

Al terminar de comer fuimos por un helado. Nos sentamos en un pequeño parque a la sombra de un árbol.

Decidí que era el momento de decirle la verdad a mi hija, aunque estaba muy nervioso por saber como reaccionaría.

-Nessie.

-¿Si?

-Emm ¿Te gustó tu helado?

-Si, gracias.

-Por nada.-respiré hondo para tomar valor.- Oye, hay algo que quiero contarte.

-¿Qué es?

* * *

_Hola! Aqu__í estoy de regreso, lo mas pronto que pude, tal como lo prometí. Espero que les haya gustado el Edward POV, que hice a petición de ustedes. Perdón por hacer el capítulo corto, es que mi compu anda fallando. Les prometo no demorar demasiado en el próximo capitulo, que será muy lindo, bueno según yo. Es uno de mis favoritos. _

_Ya sabes, para opiniones, sugerencias y críticas dejen un review!!!_

_Y ojala les vaya súper cuando vayan a ver __**The Twilight saga: New Moon**__. Ya solo falta una semana!! Soy feliz!!!_

_--Prohibido recordarlo, aterrorizada x olvidarlo--_

_Team Edward!!!_

_Besos. 3_


	7. La verdad

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Capítulo 6. La verdad

-Mmm… Verás… Yo… ¿Sabes algo de tus verdaderos padres?

-No, nada más sé que no me querían y me dejaron sola.-dijo la niña con tono enojado. Edward me volteó a ver en busca de ayuda.

-Yo creo que sí te querían, pero tal vez… algo salió mal y… por eso ellos se… alejaron de ti.- exclamé tratando de ayudarlo.

-Tal vez. No me importa, de todos modos. Bella es mi mami ahora.

-Bueno… yo sé que fue lo que pasó en realidad con tus padres.

-¿Los conociste Edward?- preguntó Nessie con curiosidad.

-Pues, si. Conocí a tu mamá. Y sé que ella fue la culpable de que tu papá no pudiera conocerte ni cuidarte. Él te quería mucho, pero ella te alejó.

-¿Era mala?

-No, solo no estaba preparada para ser madre ni para hacerse cargo de ti.

-¿Y qué pasó con ellos?

-Tu mamá desapareció, no sé que ha sido de ella; y tu papá, él te ha estado buscando por mucho tiempo, ha estado muy preocupado por ti.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Y dónde está él?

-Mmm… bueno lo que pasa es que… soy yo.

-¿Tu? No entiendo.

-Nessie, Edward en realidad es tu papá. – le dije.

-¿Y tú lo sabías?-me preguntó; yo asentí.- ¡No me lo dijiste! ¡Mentiste!

-Oye, tranquila, nosotros no te lo dijimos porque pensamos que reaccionarías mal, y él quería que le dieras una oportunidad para conocerte y así, cuando supieras la verdad, pudieras quererlo tanto como él a ti.

-¡No! ¡Yo jamás voy a quererlo! ¡Me dejó sola!

-Pero él no tuvo la culpa…

Nessie se tapó los oídos y comenzó a correr lejos de nosotros.

-Edward, lo siento. Creo que tendré que llevármela.-dije mientras corría para seguirla.

-¿Puedes llamarme cuando lleguen a casa?-exclamó con algo de tristeza. Me dolió verlo así. Asentí y seguí corriendo dejando a Edward detrás. Cuando la atrapé, me di cuenta de que Nessie estaba llorando.

-Hey, ¿Por qué lloras?

-¡Déjame! ¡Tu me dijiste mentiras!-gritó mientras intentaba zafarse de mis brazos.

-No sabes lo que dices, ni siquiera me dejaste explicarte. Y lastimaste a Edward. Vamos a casa para hablar claro ¿de acuerdo?

Se quedó en silencio y sin moverse, le hice la parada a un taxi y nos subimos al auto. Le indiqué la dirección y saqué un trozo de papel para dárselo a Nessie. Ella lo rechazó y se limpió la cara con su mano. Al pasar frente al restaurante en el que habíamos comido, el Volvo ya no estaba estacionado ahí. Cerré los ojos y deseé que todo se pudiera arreglar…

* * *

_Hola! Una disculpa grandísima por la tardanza y el capitulo tan corto, pero no quería dejarlas tanto tiempo, así que escribí esto rapidito. No se preocupen, antes de que termine el año tendrán la continuación y será mucho más larga ok? Lo prometo. Espero que me dejen un review con su opinión de esta pequeña parte y les dejo un adelantito del siguiente ok?_

Bajé del coche para buscar a Edward. El jardín de la casa era enorme y tenía varios árboles. Nada que ver con mi pequeño hogar. Mis ojos se maravillaron con la vista, hasta que se encontraron con algo que destrozó mi corazón…

_Pobre Bella!! ¿Qué creen que sea? Pronto lo sabrán. Feliz año nuevo!!!_

_Aaahh… y mi Edward no apareció debajo del arbolito ayer sniff, sniff._


	8. Decepción

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Cap. 7. Decepción

Al llegar a la casa, bajamos del taxi. Abrí la puerta y Nessie corrió hasta su habitación, trató de cerrar la puerta tras de ella, pero yo interpuse mi pie para evitarlo.

-Hey, espera, tenemos que hablar.

-No quiero. Vete.

-Nessie, por favor.

-¡No! ¡Déjame!

Decidí dejarla un rato, regresaría un momento después para tratar de hacerla entrar en razón.

Mientras esperaba, preparé un café. No estaba preparada para llamar a Edward. ¿Qué debía decirle? Aún no sabía como iba a hacer para que Nessie comprendiera la situación. Me quedé pensando mucho rato en eso. No me di cuenta en que momento me quedé dormida.

Al despertar, era ya de noche. De inmediato marqué el número de Edward. Contestó antes del segundo timbrazo.

-¿Bella?¿Acabas de llegar a casa?

-No, llegamos hace unas dos horas, pero me quedé dormida. No he tenido oportunidad de hablar con la niña, pero trataré de hacerla entrar en razón.

-Claro, pero si no quiere verme… lo entiendo. No te preocupes, no quiero que la obligues a nada ¿Ok?

-Esta bien, pero haré todo lo posible. No hay que perder la esperanza.

-Si eso es lo que crees.-dijo luego de soltar un suspiro.

-Edward, ella lo entenderá. Te llamo luego.

-Si, no tardes demasiado.

Colgué y fui a ver a Nessie. Aún no sabía lo que iba a decirle, tendría que improvisar algo, lo que saliera en la marcha.

Toqué la puerta de su habitación. No me respondió, así que entré.

-¿Hija, estas bien?- la busque, estaba escondida debajo de un montón de cobijas.-¿Sigues enojada?

Levanté las cobijas que la cubrían. Me senté junto a ella y la rodeé con mis brazos. No replicó, intuí que era un buen comienzo.

-¿Estas lista para hablar?

Negó con la cabeza.

-Bien, me vas a escuchar aunque no lo quieras. Mira, Edward te quiere muchísimo. Si no, ¿Por qué crees que pasó tanto tiempo buscándote? El no quería dejarte, no tuvo la culpa de nada. Él es muy buena persona, jamás te haría daño y me parece que debes darle una oportunidad. Tu dijiste que te agradaba ¿O acaso él te ha hecho año en estos días? Ha sido muy bueno contigo, y si te mentimos, fue para que tuvieras la oportunidad de convivir con él.

-Pero no quiero estar con él.

-¿Por qué?

-Mmm… porque no lo quiero. Ya sé que él no fue quien me dejó sola, pero pudo evitarlo y no lo hizo.

-¿Y qué tal si no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo? A veces hay cosas que no se pueden evitar.

Nessie se acurrucó en mis brazos, yo la abracé con fuerza. La amaba demasiado, y en parte la entendía. Ella siempre había sido algo terca, y sería muy difícil convencerla de lo contrario, no me gustaba nada verla triste.

-Oye, no te he pedido disculpas por haberte mentido. Creí que era lo mejor para ti, aunque al parecer me equivoqué. ¿Crees que podrás perdonarme?

-Si, mami. Te quiero mucho.

-Yo también ¿Lo sabes, cierto?-asintió- Siempre voy a estar aquí para ti. Siempre.

Nos quedamos así por mucho tiempo, las dos juntas. Ella significaba mi vida entera, y me dolía verla así. Intuí que estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, asi que la tomé en mis brazos y la llevé hasta su cama.

-¿Mami?

-¿Si?

-¿Crees que Edward me perdone? Le dije cosas feas.

-Nena, no te preocupes, estoy segura de que él está ansioso por verte y no le va a importar lo que tu hayas dicho antes.

-Dile que lo siento.

-Edward también lo siente. Y yo. ¿Entonces ya no estás enojada?

-Mmm… solo un poquito. También dile que lo quiero.

-De acuerdo. Duerme, mañana hablamos ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí. Buenas noches.

-Que duermas bien.

Apagué la luz y cerré la puerta con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Corrí hasta el teléfono, me tiré en mi cama para estar a gusto. Edward contestó rápidamente de nuevo.

-¿Hola?

-Hola, tengo buenas noticias.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Pues, creo que al final lo entendió. Y dijo que lo sentía, por las cosas que dijo antes, y que te quiere.

-¿De verdad dijo eso?

-Sí.

-Pero, ¿Cómo le hiciste para que recapacitara?

-Pues… solo hablé con ella.

-Bella, eres genial. Gracias.

-De nada Edward.

-Nos vemos luego ¿Ok?

-Sí, buenas noches.

-Igualmente.

Colgué. Me quedé acostada en la cama. Tenía cosas que hacer, pero no estaba de humor para realizarlas. Encendí el televisor y estaba Grey´s Anatomy, mi programa favorito. Recordé que alguna vez había conversado con Edward sobre eso. Bueno, en realidad ni siquiera había sido una verdadera conversación, solo fue un pequeño intercambio de opiniones, pero últimamente cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con él me ponía… ¿Feliz? Si, aunque quisiera negarlo, Alice tenía razón. Pero no del todo, por supuesto. Tenía mis dudas respecto a Edward. En verdad me gustaba, y quería tener algo con él, pero ¿Qué tal si creía que me estaba aprovechando de la situación? Después de todo, a él solo le interesaba Nessie, y tal vez solo era amable conmigo porque era yo quien había cuidado de ella. Pero ¿Y si no era así? ¿Y si él me correspondía? ¿Debía dejar pasar la oportunidad? Sabía que si no lo intentaba, Edward acabaría saliendo con una chica cualquiera que no merecería su amor. La idea de verlo con alguien más me causó escalofríos.

Después de meditarlo por mucho tiempo, decidí que lo intentaría. Alice tenía que saberlo.

Marqué su número rápidamente.

-¡Bella! ¡Aún no te perdono por lo de la última vez! ¡Me dejaste todo el día con la duda! ¡Como fuiste capaz de eso! ¡Soy tu mejor amiga!

-Oye, tranquilízate.

-Lo siento, ¿Qué ibas a decirme?

-Mmm… Estuve pensando en lo que dijiste, y creo que tienes razón.

-¿Lo que dije sobre Edward? ¿Entonces vas a intentarlo? Te lo dije, yo siempre tengo razón ¿Quieres que te ayude? Podemos hacer que…

-Basta, Alice. Si necesito tu ayuda, yo te avisaré ¿De acuerdo?

-Ok, suerte Bella, estoy segura de que puedes hacerlo.

-Nos vemos

-Adiós.

Colgué y apagué el televisor. Solté un bostezo. Tenía mucho sueño, así que me dormí enseguida.

Al día siguiente, me despertó el timbre de mi celular. Era Edward.

-¿Hola?-mi voz sonaba adormilada.

-Buenos días, Bella

-Mmm… Buen día.

-Oye ¿Te molestaría si paso esta tarde por tu casa?

-Por supuesto que no.

-Ok, entonces nos vemos en un rato.

-Ajá.

-Gracias, adiós.

Colgué sin despedirme, solo quería seguir durmiendo. Miré el reloj y eran solo las seis de la mañana. ¿Quién se levanta tan temprano en Domingo? Me eché las cobijas encima, pero fue imposible conciliar el sueño. Me levanté y aproveché para darle una arreglada a la casa, que estaba hecha un desastre.

Cuando terminé, ya eran las diez de la mañana. Tomé una ducha y cuando salí, Nessie ya estaba ahí.

-Hola mami. Tengo hambre.

-Yo también, vamos a comer.

Preparé el desayuno, nos sentamos juntas a comer y estuvimos platicando.

Ninguna de las dos mencionó lo que había ocurrido el día anterior.

Luego de comer, Nessie fue a jugar y yo me puse a arreglar la cocina.

Cerca de las tres, tocaron el timbre. Imaginé que sería Edward. Corrí para abrir la puerta, pero tropecé con un mueble. Solté un grito pero me levanté rápidamente.

-Hola, Edward. Entra.

-¿Estas bien? Escuché un golpe.

-Si, es que venía corriendo y me tropecé.

-¿Tan impaciente estabas por verme?-dijo entre risas.

-Algo.-volteé hacia otro lado para que no se percatara de mi rostro sonrojado.

-Hola.- Nessie llegó por detrás de nosotros, parecía algo preocupada.

-Hola pequeña.-dijo Edward

Ella le sonrió, Edward se agachó para estar a su altura y ella lo rodeo con sus brazos. Parecía que todo lo ocurrido el día anterior lo habían olvidado.

-Edward, perdón por lo…

-Shh, olvídalo. No tienes que disculparte por nada ¿Ok? No hay que hablar más sobre eso.

-De acuerdo, solo tengo una pregunta.

-¿Cuál es?

-¿Tengo que llamarte papá?

-Mmm… no es necesario. Puedes llamarme como quieras.

-Gracias.-dijo Nessie. Yo suspiré de alegría.

-Bueno, ¿tienen hambre? Creo que la comida está lista. Voy a poner la mesa.

Fui a la cocina y comencé a servir los platos. Cuando escuché pasos tras de mí.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-dijo Edward colocándose frente a mí y tomando los platos en sus manos.

-Gracias, yo llevo lo demás.

Terminé de trasladar las cosas al comedor me senté en la silla de costumbre.

-Mami, yo no quiero verduras.

-Tienes que comerlas, si no lo haces puedes enfermarte.

-No quiero. Edward, ¿Puedo dejar aparte las verduras?

-Sí, yo me las como.-dijo Edward amablemente.

-¡No! ¡Tiene que comerlas!-le dije.

-No, mi papá dijo que podía dejarlas, así que no me las voy a comer.-dijo empujando el plato lejos de ella.

-Bien hecho Edward.-murmuré por lo bajo.

-Lo siento.-dijo poniendo una sonrisa demasiado convincente.

Terminamos de comer y nos sentamos en la sala. Nessie apoyó su cabeza en las piernas de Edward. Estuvimos conversando sobre las fiestas de cumpleaños, los tres las odiábamos pero por lo menos Edward no había tenido que soportar las "fiestas sorpresa de Alice" durante años. Ellos se rieron de mí cuando les conté lo que ella hacía todos los años, y lo peor era que siempre lograba sorprenderme.

Luego de unos minutos, Nessie se quedó dormida.

-¿Sabes? Siempre ha sido mi sueño tener una familia. En algunos momentos, imagino cómo sería si nosotros lo fuéramos realmente.

-Te refieres a… ¿si nosotros fuéramos esposos y ella fuera hija de ambos?

-Exacto. ¿A ti no te gustaría?

-¿Qué? ¿Casarme contigo?

-No, me refiero a que si a ti te gustaría tener una familia.

-Ah… eso. Pues supongo que sí, me gustaría tener una familia grande, por que cuando yo era niña siempre deseaba tener alguien con quien jugar, pero nunca tuve hermanos.

-Pues a veces los hermanos son una molestia.

-¿Tienes hermanos?

-Si, dos. Emmett y Jasper.

-¿Y son una molestia?

-No siempre, a veces me sacan de mis casillas, pero ellos están conmigo siempre que lo necesito. Y los quiero, a pesar de todas las peleas. Cuando yo era más joven y Emmett se casó, Jasper y yo queríamos amarrarlo a la mesa para que no se fuera, pero al final resultó que las peleas terminaron cuando él se fue, aunque extrañábamos todas sus bromas. Claro que cuando él y su esposa vienen de visita, todos estamos muy divertidos.

-Suena genial, me gustaría conocerlos.

-Eso dices ahora.-dijo soltando una carcajada.- ¿Y ni siquiera tienes primos?

-No que yo sepa, mis padres escaparon de su casa muy jóvenes y no volvieron a saber de sus familias. Así que yo crecí sola, mi mamá era mi mejor amiga.-hablar de mis padres me hizo anhelar que estuvieran ahora conmigo. Me sumergí en mis propios pensamientos, los recuerdos de hermosas tardes cuando era pequeña, el día de mi graduación, ellos siempre me habían apoyado. Una lágrima traicionera salió de mis ojos.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Edward limpiando mi mejilla. Su toque me produjo una sensación agradable.

-Sí, es solo que… mis padres murieron hace poco tiempo y la verdad a veces me siento desprotegida y sola, y los extraño muchísimo.

-Bueno, yo nunca he perdido a ningún familiar, así que no se con exactitud cómo te sientes, pero quiero que sepas que no estás sola, ¿O no estoy yo aquí contigo ahora? Puedes pedirme cualquier cosa que necesites, yo siempre intentaré ayudarte.

-Gracias Edward.

-De nada. Creo que es hora de que me vaya.-dijo y trató de levantarse sin despertar a la niña. Yo traté de ayudarlo, y cada roce que tenía con él, era como si saltara una chispa en ese sitio.

Cuando logró levantarse, caminamos hasta la puerta. Se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla. Mi corazón se volvió loco.

-Adiós, Bella. Y recuerda, un estás sola.

Y por una vez, en verdad creí que no lo estaba…

Al día siguiente llevé a Nessie a la escuela y luego me dirigí al trabajo. No pude concentrarme bien en mis deberes, alguien ocupaba mi mente: Edward Cullen. Estuve distraída pensando en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. ¿Sería posible que él sintiera algo por mi?

Al salir de la oficina cogí todos mis papeles, los subí a mi camioneta y pasé a recoger a Nessie.

-¿Qué tal te fue hoy?-le pregunté mientras manejaba a casa.

-Muy bien. ¿Adivina que? Hice un dibujo para Edward, digo mi papá. Quiero obsequiárselo. ¿Me puedes llevar a su casa?

-Mmm… ¿No puedes esperar al sábado?

-No, quiero dárselo de una vez.

-Ok, te llevaré.

A decir verdad, también yo tenía ganas de ver a Edward. Jamás había ido a su casa, pero él me había dado su dirección por si alguna vez lo necesitaba.

Manejé hasta el extremo opuesto de la ciudad, nunca antes había visitado esos rumbos. Encontré la calle, y di pronto con el número.

-Espérame aquí ¿De acuerdo?-le dije a Nessie. Ella asintió obedientemente.

Apagué el motor y bajé del coche. El jardín de la casa era enorme y tenía varios árboles. Nada que ver con mi pequeño hogar. Mis ojos se maravillaron con la vista, hasta que se encontraron con algo que destrozó mi corazón.

Edward estaba en la entrada, pero no estaba solo. Lo acompañaba una mujer, que tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Los dos estaban sonriendo. Sabía que debía apartar mi vista de ahí, pero no podía. Debí hacerlo. La mujer se acercó más a él y lo besó en los labios. No podía quedarme más tiempo, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos.

Subí nuevamente al coche y traté de tranquilizarme. Respiré hondo varias veces.

-¿Estás bien? ¿No estaba Edward?

-Estoy bien, parece que él no está en casa. Podemos regresar mañana a buscarlo ¿Te parece?

-Bueno.

Regresamos a casa, Nessie comenzó a hacer su tarea, le dije que estaba cansada y subí corriendo a mi habitación.

Apenas cerré la puerta comencé a llorar. Me sentía como una estúpida ¿Cómo pude albergar falsas esperanzas? ¿Acaso fui tan tonta como para imaginar que Edward podría estar interesado en mi?

Pasé unos minutos auto compadeciéndome. Cuando decidí que había sido suficiente, continué con el trabajo que tenía pendiente para el día de mañana.

Al terminar comí junto con Nessie. Mientras recogía la mesa, sonó mi celular. Era Edward. Seguía algo molesta y no me sentía con ganas de hablar con él, así que lo deje sonar.

La tarde pasó lentamente. Alice vino a verme para recordarme que faltaban menos de dos semanas para mi cumpleaños, intentó convencerme de que organizara una fiesta, por supuesto no lo logró.

Se fue luego de cenar. Llevé a Nessie hasta su cama y estuve con ella hasta que se quedó dormida.

Bajé las escaleras y escuché mi teléfono sonar nuevamente. Imaginé que sería Edward nuevamente, pero estaba equivocada. El número no estaba registrado, pero en cuento lo vi supe de quien se trataba. Era Jacob…

* * *

_Hola!!! ¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿Les gustó? Ojala que sí, porque dejé de hacer muchas cosas para poder terminar este capítulo, jeje. Ya se los había prometido, antes del 2010 xD_

_Jacob regresó de nuevo ¿Qué hará Bella ahora? La verdad tengo algo bueno en mente, ya estoy ansiosa por escribir el siguiente capítulo, porque ya casi se terminan mis vacaciones, sniff, sniff. _

_Ya saben que me encanta recibir sus reviews con sus opiniones, críticas, sugerencias, etc._

_Ah, aprovecho para invitarlas a que lean un One-Shot que escribí la semana pasada, se llama _El chico del Volvo _pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil._

_Feliz año nuevo!!!_


	9. Visita Inesperada

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer.**

_Capítulo 8. Visita inesperada_

El teléfono sonaba insistente en mi mano. El pánico me invadió, y no pude contestar. En vez de eso, dejé que sonara mi contestador. ¿Qué querría Jacob ahora?

Nuevamente sonó mi celular anunciando un correo de voz. Escuché la voz de Jacob saliendo a través de la bocina.

"_Bella, te arrepentirás de haber ignorado mi llamada. Buenas noches."_

Su voz sonaba amenazante, como la de un asesino. Me dio un poco de miedo, pero, después de todo, ¿Qué podía hacerme?

Traté de olvidar los acontecimientos recientes y me fui a la cama, tardé varios minutos en conciliar el sueño…

A la mañana siguiente, me levanté muy temprano para preparar a Nessie antes de irse a la escuela. Luego de dejarla frente al edificio, me dirigí a la oficina para entregar unos trabajos pendientes. Regresé a casa y preparé la comida para esa tarde.

Terminé justo a tiempo para recoger a Nessie al término de las clases. Estacioné el coche dos cuadras antes de la escuela, y caminé hasta llegar al frente de ésta. Revisé mi celular y me percaté de que aún faltaban diez minutos para que sonara la campana.

Me fue imposible ignorar las doce llamadas perdidas de Edward. Me sentí un poco mal por no contestarle. Después de todo, él no tenía la culpa de que yo me sintiera mal. Francamente, yo misma era la culpable de mi estado de ánimo depresivo. Decidí que la próxima ocasión atendería su llamada.

Resultó que no tuve que esperar mucho tiempo para que esto sucediera, pues justo cuando divisé a Nessie corriendo hacia mí, el teléfono sonó nuevamente.

Le tendí la manó a la niña al tiempo que abría mi teléfono.

-¿Hola?

-¡Bella!-el tono de Edward sonaba preocupado.-¿Por qué me contestas hasta ahora? ¿Tienes idea de cuantas veces he intentado comunicarme contigo? ¡Creí que algo malo te había pasado! ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien, No encontraba mi móvil desde ayer.-mentí.

-¿Y por qué no me llamaste?-preguntó con tono enojado.

-¡Los siento! ¡No sabía que tenía la obligación de informarte lo que hago cada segundo del día!-respondí elevando el volumen de mi voz.

-¿Qué te pasa Bella? Suena como si estuvieras muy enfadada.

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Tal vez lo estoy!-grité.

-¿Y acaso yo tengo la culpa? No creo que haya hecho algo para que me grites de esa manera.-dijo. Respiré hondo tratando de tranquilizarme.

A estas alturas, ya estábamos dentro del auto. Nessie me miraba algo extrañada.

-Mira Edward, no estoy de buen humor ¿Ok? Mejor dime de una vez para que llamaste; tengo cosas que hacer.

-Sólo quería asegurarme de que ambas estaban bien. Y… creí que tal vez necesitarían que las ayudara con algo…

-Pues… no hay nada de qué preocuparse. No requerimos nada.

-Ok… ¿Podría hablar con Nessie?

-Lo siento, pero no. Si quieres llama mañana. Adiós Edward.-dije y colgué sin esperar respuesta.

Arranque el coche inmediatamente después. Prendí la radio a volumen alto para que la música lograra distraerme y no tuviera tiempo para ponerme a pensar en las cosas que me agobiaban.

Llegamos a casa y ayudé a Nessie con sus cosas. Una vez dentro, me preguntó:

-Oye mami, ¿Estas enojada conmigo?

-No, amor ¿Cómo crees?-dije tomándola entre mis brazos.

-Es que siempre me preguntas como me fue en la escuela, y hoy ni siquiera me hablaste.

-Lo siento mucho.-murmuré acariciando su cabello.

-¿Estás enojada con Edward?

-Mmm… no. Claro que no.

-¿Entonces por qué le estabas gritando hace un rato?

-Pues… me alteré un poco, pero no estoy enojada. Así que no te preocupes.

-Bueno, está bien. ¿Ya hiciste la comida?

-Sí. Vamos, ayúdame a llevar los platos.

La tomé de la mano y caminamos a la cocina para llevar las cosas necesarias a la mesa. Cuando todo estuvo listo, nos sentamos a comer.

Platicamos sobre cómo había ido su día, todo lo que había hecho en la escuela. Ella estaba muy orgullosa de su trabajo, ponía mucho esfuerzo en todo.

La observé por unos segundos. Ella se parecía mucho a Edward. Tenían el mismo tono de cabello, e igual de rebelde. Sus sonrisas eran idénticas, sus cejas tenían la misma forma, el tono de piel también era igual, lo único en que diferían era en el color de ojos. Mientras que los de Edward eran verde esmeralda, los de Nessie eran castaños, como los míos.

Supuse que Edward hubiera preferido que tuviera los ojos como él.

Al terminar a comida, fuimos al supermercado para hacer las compras de la semana. Como siempre, salimos con un montón de golosinas y chucherías en vez de comida saludable.

Pasamos a visitar a Alice de regreso, pero estaba ocupada, así que sólo la saludamos de pasada y quedamos de vernos el día siguiente.

Era ya de noche cuando llegamos a casa. Nessie se fue a acostar mientras yo bajada todas las bolsas del mandado.

Cuando terminé, me asomé a su cuarto y ella ya estaba profundamente dormida. Me acerqué para darle un beso y le acomodé las cobijas.

Iba escaleras abajo, cuando escuché el timbre. Me pregunté quien sería. Seguro alguien del trabajo.

Abrí la puerta y encontré a la última persona que hubiera deseado ver ante mi.

-¿Qué tal Bella? ¿No me invitas a pasar?-preguntó Jacob en tono burlón.

Intenté cerrar la puerta, pero el ya había interpuesto su pie para impedírmelo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunté.

-¿Qué no puedo visitarte de vez en cuando? Quiero pasar.-exigió.

-No. Vete.-dije con furia.

-Voy a entrar y nadie me lo va a impedir. ¿Acaso crees que eres más fuerte que yo?-dijo al tiempo que tomaba mi muñeca, apretándola con fuerza, haciendo que soltara la puerta.

-Dime que es lo que quieres.

-Mmm… no lo sé. Tal vez quiera hacerle una visita a una adorable niña que duerme ahí dentro. El tono en que lo dijo me provocó un escalofrío.

-No te permitiré que la toques.

-Tal vez no lo recuerdes, pero yo siempre logro lo que quiero.

Se apoderó de mis dos brazos y me hizo perder el equilibrio. Me sostuvo para evitar que cayera y me arrastró dentro de la casa. Yo luchaba por zafarme, aunque sabía que era casi imposible, él era diez veces más fuerte que yo.

Me dio mucho miedo al imaginar que pudiera ponerle las manos encima a la pequeña. Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de mis ojos, el coraje me invadió por completo.

-Déjame. –Grité. Conseguí darle una buena patada que lo hizo agacharse y aproveché el momento para retirar mi mano de su agarre.

Me miró con odio y levantó el puño dirigiéndolo hacia mi cara. Cerré los ojos preparada para sentir el impacto, pero en vez de eso, escuché a Jacob gritar de dolor.

Abrí mis ojos y observé a Edward atestándole un fuerte golpe en la cara. Me sorprendí de verlo ahí, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta en qué momento había entrado.

Jacob trataba de defenderse, pero Edward era más ágil que él, y logró sacarlo de la casa a rastras, mientras éste gritaba una infinidad de blasfemias dirigidas a mí. Una vez que estuvo fuera, Edward le dijo unas palabras que no alcancé a oír, pero Jacob se levantó con mucho esfuerzo y se alejó de ahí.

Edward regresó hasta donde estaba yo, en la puerta de la casa. Entramos y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, inundando mis mejillas. Edward me rodeó con sus brazos, susurrando cosas en mi oído, tratando de tranquilizarme. Me aferré con ímpetu a su cuerpo, sollozando en su pecho.

-Todo está bien, Bella.-repitió una y otra vez, acariciando mis cabellos. Respiré hondo unas cuantas veces, hasta que logré calmarme y controlar mis lágrimas.

Levanté mi cabeza y miré a Edward con los ojos húmedos. Él también me miró y me dijo:

-No voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño.

Luego se agachó y sus labios besaron mi frente, haciéndome sentir una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo. Suspiré y le dije:

-Gracias, Edward.

-De nada- respondió, apretándome aún más ente sus brazos…

_Hola!! No he muerto =P. Espero que les haya gustado, y si fallé en algo díganmelo xfa, porque abandoné por mucho tiempo esta historia, pero obviamente no iba a dejarla. _

_Amé a Edward en esta parte. Y tendrán que esperar un poco más para saber quién era la mujer que estaba con él. ¿Quién creen que sea? Jeje._

_Pero no se preocupen, no tardaré tanto la próx. vez._

_Aprovecho para invitarlas a que lean un one shot que escribí al terminar esto. Se llama _Lágrimas del Corazón. _Búsquenlo en mi perfil._

_Espero que estén bien._

_Besos!!!!_


	10. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer.**

_Capítulo 9. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!_

Nos quedamos unos momentos abrazados, sin decir nada. Luego de un minuto comencé a apartarme del cobijo de sus brazos.

-¿Estás enojada conmigo, Bella?-preguntó Edward mirándome a los ojos.

-No. ¿Por qué iba a estarlo?-pregunté fingiendo indiferencia.

-No lo sé, pero hace un rato, cuando hablamos, te escuchabas algo molesta.

-Bueno… si estaba algo enfadada. Pero eso no importa. –Dije algo arrepentida por mi comportamiento.- Siento haberte tratado así.

-No hay problema, a todos nos sucede.-dijo deslumbrándome con su brillante sonrisa.

-Edward… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-pregunté con timidez.

-Claro, Bella. Lo que quieras.

-Mmm… ¿Estas saliendo con alguien?-pregunté desviando la mirada. Edward se quedó callado y por un momento creí que no contestaría.

-En este momento, no. ¿Me dirías el porqué de la pregunta?- respiré hondo y decidí decirle la verdad. Tenía que aclarar las cosas tarde o temprano.

-Ayer fuimos a buscarte a tu casa y… bueno, te vi con una chica…

-Ah, eso. Yo… No estoy saliendo con ella. La he rechazado más de una vez pero continúa buscándome. Es amiga de Emmett y me ha estado coqueteando por años. –dijo. Asentí girando mi rostro para evitar que me mirara.- ¿No me crees? Te estoy diciendo la verdad. Es solo…

-No, claro que te creo.-afirmé.

-Siento no haberte contado antes sobre Jessica. Y si viste lo que supongo que debiste haber visto… no lo malinterpretes, no me interesa en lo absoluto.

-No importa. No es como si tuvieras que darme explicaciones de la gente con quien te relacionas o algo así.

-Lo sé, es solo que… - se detuvo un momento buscando las palabras exactas.- quería que lo supieras.

Sonreí mirándolo y él me correspondió con otra sonrisa que me dejó sin aliento. Me senté en una orilla del sillón, realmente estaba exhausta. Edward se tumbó junto a mí.

-Bella, ¿Quién era el tipo al que golpee? No era nadie que te importara ¿O sí?-exclamó algo preocupado, mirándome evaluativamente.

-Era Jacob-respondí evadiendo su mirada.

-¿Jacob? ¿Tu ex novio? ¿Qué hacía él aquí?-preguntó con un dejo de enfado.

-Mmm… la verdad no se que quería, pero me dio mucho miedo, espero que no regrese.-susurré estremeciéndome un poco.

-No te preocupes. Si quieres, puedo quedarme contigo esta noche, por si regresa.-ofreció.

-Mmm… no es necesario. No quiero causar molestias.-respondí, aunque sin duda la idea era demasiado tentadora.

-No es molestia. No me gustaría que ustedes dos estuvieran en peligro.-dijo dedicándome una linda sonrisa.

-Está bien, si así lo quieres.-dije finalmente.

Tuve que ceder ante tanta insistencia. No era que yo tuviera ganas de que se quedara, obviamente, pero ¿Cómo iba a negarle algo cuando me había salvado?

De acuerdo, si tenía ganas de que se quedara, pero… no quería hacerme falsas ilusiones.

-Entonces… ¿Te sobra una cobija?-murmuró luego de unos segundos de silencio.

-Si claro, enseguida la traigo.

Subí a mi habitación por un cobertor caliente y mi almohada favorita. También bajé mi despertador y el libro que estaba leyendo.

Cuando llegué junto a Edward, él estaba ya tendido en el sofá.

-¿Qué haces? Se supone que yo seré quien duerma aquí.

-Por supuesto que no. No permitiré que duermas incomoda por mi culpa.-dijo demasiado seguro de si mismo.

-Pero el sillón no es incómodo. Además tu eres el invitado, definitivamente no voy a dejar que te quedes aquí.-protesté poniendo mi almohada sobre el sofá.

-Bella, por favor. No soy tan delicado. Amo el sillón.

-¿Ah, si? Pues yo también amo el sillón.-afirmé.-Tú puedes ocupar mi cama.

-Creo que tú ganas.-murmuró levantándose del asiento.

-Yo siempre gano.-dije con satisfacción al tiempo que dejaba las cosas sobre la pequeña mesa que se encontraba al centro de la sala.

De pronto, sentí unos brazos rodearme por detrás, y un segundo después, mis pies ya no estaban en contacto con el piso.

-Edward, detente. ¿Qué haces?-exclamé alarmada.

-Llevarte a tu habitación.-dijo con tranquilidad mientras subía las escaleras conmigo en brazos sin parecer afectado por mi peso.

-Exijo que me bajes ahora.

-Lo siento, te bajaré hasta dejarte en tu cama.-respondió con serenidad.

Y así lo hizo.

-Acomódate.-ordenó.

-Pero Edward…-intenté protestar, aunque algo en mi me decía que toda oposición sería inútil.

-No siempre puedes ganar, Bella. Que duermas bien.-dijo cubriéndome con las cobijas y depositando un beso en mi frente. Luego apagó la luz y cerró la puerta sigilosamente. Me sentí como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Una sonrisa apareció en mis labios y pude conciliar el sueño rápidamente.

* * *

Una pesadilla me hizo despertar a mitad de la noche. Por lo regular, siempre que tenía un mal día, esto se veía reflejado en mis sueños. Bajé para despejar un poco mi mente, ya que estaba claro que no podría volver a dormirme tan pronto.

Entré a la cocina y me serví un vaso con agua. Todo estaba muy silencioso, hasta que choqué con la esquina del fregadero y tiré algunos platos que estaban en la orilla.

-¿Eres tú, Bella? – preguntó una voz a lo lejos. Me había olvidado por completo de que Edward estaba ahí. Me agaché rápidamente a recoger lo que había tirado.

-Sí, soy yo.-respondí en voz baja.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó. Estaba parado en la entrada de la cocina.

-Sí, solo fueron unos platos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Un bocadillo nocturno?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-La verdad es que tuve una pesadilla, y no podía volver a dormir. Siempre que tengo pesadillas, apenas cierro los ojos, el mal sueño vuelve. Pero no te preocupes, solo es cuestión de relajarme unos minutos.

-Si quieres quédate conmigo un rato, de cualquier forma dudo que pueda dormir luego del susto que me diste.

-Lo siento-murmuré avergonzada.

-No es nada.-dijo y me siguió hasta la sala, donde estaba su cama improvisada.

-¿Quieres ver una película?-propuse.

-Claro.

-Umm… ¿Has visto la de P.D. Te amo?.- pregunté rebuscando entre los pocos DVD´s que tenía.

-No. ¿Es buena?

- Es de mis favoritas.

Puse la película y me senté junto a Edward. La cinta comenzó y de pronto sentí el brazo de Edward por detrás abrazándome para acercarme más a él. Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido de lo normal, no podía evitar reaccionar como una adolescente cuando estaba junto a él. Cerré los ojos disfrutando de su contacto y poco a poco, fui sumiéndome en un profundo sueño…

A la mañana siguiente no quería despertar; me esperaba una larga jornada de trabajo. Muy a mi pesar, abrí los ojos y solté un gran bostezo. Quise estirarme, pero estaba atrapada entre… ¡Los brazos de Edward!

Pude sentir su respiración en mi frente, levanté la vista y me encontré a solo unos centímetros de su rostro. El aroma que emanaba de su cuerpo era sumamente agradable, podría quedarme así todo el día, pero tenía que levantarme.

Me moví con mucho cuidado, zafándome poco a poco de sus brazos, tratando de no despertarlo.

-Buenos días, Bella.-susurró Edward en voz baja.

-Lo siento, no quería despertarte.-susurré.

-No te preocupes, tengo el sueño muy ligero. ¿Qué hora es?-dijo luego de soltar un bostezo.

-Las siete y media.

-Tengo que irme, o llegaré tarde a mi trabajo. Te llamo más tarde ¿Ok?

-Sí, que tengas un buen día.-le deseé.

-Igualmente.-dijo antes de acercarse y besar mi mejilla, dejando un extraño cosquilleo al retirar sus labios.-Saluda a Nessie de mi parte.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y yo aun seguía pasmada. Nunca había tenido semejantes reacciones hacia una persona, hasta que conocí a Edward.

Me dispuse a despertar a Nessie, se hacía tarde para la escuela…

* * *

El viernes por la noche, luego de una larga discusión con Alice sobre la celebración de mi cumpleaños, terminé accediendo a que saliéramos para festejar al día siguiente. Nessie se quedaría con la madre de Alice mientras ella y yo nos "divertíamos" toda la tarde.

Llegué a mi casa algo cansada. Nessie se había quedado dormida durante el trayecto, así que la subí hasta su cuarto, la acomodé en su cama y una hora después, también yo estaba metida en la mía.

Cuando desperté al otro día, Nessie se había levantado ya. Me esperaba sentada en el comedor con actitud misteriosa.

Cuando llegué junto a ella se lanzó a mis brazos.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños!-exclamó dándome un cálido abrazo.

-Gracias.-respondí algo contrariada. Odiaba festejar mi cumpleaños, pero a ella no podía prohibírselo. Tal vez en unos cuantos años, cuando comprendiera que crecer no es algo tan magnífico como para celebrarlo.

-Vamos a hacer un desayuno especial ¿Te parece?

-¡Si! ¿Qué vamos a preparar?-dijo entusiasmada. Adoraba cocinar, cosa que yo aborrecía.

-Mmm… ¿Hot-cakes?

-¡Mami! Ese no es un desayuno especial, lo comemos casi todos los días.-dijo riéndose.

-Ok, entonces que te parece… si preparamos galletitas.

-¡Si! Yo quiero hacer una en forma de corazón, otra en forma de estrella, otra en forma de perrito, y…

-Nena, dudo que haya moldes en forma de perro pero… ¿Por qué mejor no vas a lavarte las manos para comenzar cuanto antes?

-Ok.

Comencé a sacar los ingredientes necesarios cuando sonó el timbre. Me asomé por la ventana de la cocina y vi a un hombre que no conocía parado frente a mi puerta. Se me hizo un poco sospechoso, sin embargo decidí abrir.

-Buenos días. ¿Es usted Isabella Swan?

-Si, soy yo. ¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo una entrega para usted.-dijo entregándome un papel para que lo firmara. Después abrió la parte trasera de su camión y se puso a buscar algo.

-¿Entrega? ¿De que habla? Yo no...-levanté la vista y vi al hombre frente a mi con un enorme ramo de flores. Era tan grande que ni siquiera podía ver la cara del señor, que se escondía detrás del arreglo.

-¿Dónde lo pongo?-preguntó.

-Ah… aquí dentro, por favor.-dije al tiempo que abría la puerta para que entrara a la casa.-Sobre la mesa, si es tan amable.

Puso las flores sobre el comedor y salió luego de que le entregara el papel firmado. Cerré la puerta y me di la vuelta para admirar las flores. No tenía idea de quien las habría enviado.

-¿Quién te trajo esto?-preguntó Nessie abriendo los ojos más de lo normal.

-No lo se… ayúdame a buscar la tarjeta.

-Aquí la tengo.-murmuró tomándola entre sus manos.- ¡Es de Edward!

-¿Qué? ¿Edward? Préstamela.-dije y casi se la arrebaté de las manos.

La tarjeta decía:

_Querida Bella:_

_Quiero desearte un muy feliz día._

_Ya sé que no te gustan los regalos,_

_pero piensa que algo tan grande_

_como tu nacimiento, debe ser motivo_

_de alegría._

_Con cariño, Edward Cullen_

Casi suelto un grito cuando terminé de leerlo. Corrí hasta mi habitación dejando a Nessie con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

Al llegar me tiré a la cama, tapé mi cabeza con la almohada y lancé un grito. Luego me puse de pie, y sonreí como tonta frente al espejo.

Volví a leer las palabras que Edward había escrito. Jamás en mi vida me había emocionado así por un regalo ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Sería posible que Edward fuera capaz de trastornarme hasta el punto de hacer que me emocionen los obsequios?

Fuera cual fuese la razón, Alice seguro estaría feliz de saberlo, así que le mandé un mensaje de texto con la noticia.

Luego recordé mis responsabilidades y volviendo a mi faceta de persona seria y madura, bajé las escaleras para comenzar a preparar las galletas…

* * *

La mañana pasó volando, sin duda el obsequio de Edward me había alegrado el día. Me hacía sentir importante el hecho de que recordara mi cumpleaños cuando solo se lo había mencionado en una ocasión.

Cerca de las dos, sonó mi teléfono. Imaginé que sería Alice, pero me sorprendí al ver el nombre de Edward en la pantalla.

-Hola

-¿Bella? ¿Te llegó mi paquete?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-Si, y me encantó. En verdad, gracias.-murmuré con sinceridad.

-Creí que te enfadarías, después de todo lo que me contaste sobre tu amiga y el hecho de que odias tu cumpleaños…

-Tal vez… ya no me disgusta tanto.

-Eso me alegra. Y hablando de tu amiga, ¿No te organizo ningún festejo esta vez?

-No, me salvé por este año.

-Eso es fantástico, significa que tienes la noche libre ¿Cierto? Porque voy a invitarte a cenar.-Tardé unos segundos en asegurarme de que en realidad había escuchado bien. Lo único que salió de mi boca fue:

-Ah…Mmm…

-¿Bella? ¿Sigues ahí?-preguntó Edward un poco impaciente.

-Si, si.

-Entonces, ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?- ¡Como podría no aceptarlo!

-Claro.

-Paso por ti a las siete, ¿Esta bien?

-Si, nos vemos en un rato.

-Adiós, Bella.

Colgué y por segunda vez en el día, grité y festejé como una adolescente. Definitivamente, estaba enloqueciendo…

_Hola!!! ¿Ya ven que esta vez no me demoré tanto? xD Gracias por todos sus comentarios lindos, las adoro!!_

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, seguro amarán a Edward tanto como yo :D_

_Bueno aprovecho para hacer publicidad, jeje. Las invito a que lean un fic que recién acabo de comenzar. Se llama _Winter Words. _Si les interesa, búsquenlo en el perfil xD_

_Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios aunque sean para apresurarme, creo que eso de ejercer presión si funciona. Que estén bien. Besos!!!_


	11. Una noche especial

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, únicamente la historia es cosa mía.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 10. **__**Una noche especial**_

**POV Edward**

Estaba demasiado contento de que Bella hubiera aceptado mi invitación. Faltaba cuarto para las siete y yo iba de camino a su casa.

Llegué justo a tiempo. Toqué el timbre y esperé cerca de dos minutos hasta que me abrió la puerta.

-Buenas noches, Edward.-dijo mirando sus zapatos.

-¿Estas lista?-pregunté.

-Sí, vámonos.

Abrí la puerta del auto para que ella subiera. Llevaba un vestido rosa de tirantes que le llegaba hasta la rodilla. Se veía realmente hermosa.

Una vez que ambos estuvimos dentro, arranqué velozmente.

-Te ves preciosa, Bella.-susurré. Volteé para ver su reacción y estaba totalmente sonrojada. Se veía aun más linda.

-Gra-gracias.

-Espero que te agrade el lugar en el que cenaremos. Es mi restaurante favorito.

-Espero que tengas buen gusto. A propósito, ¿Podrías disminuir un poco la velocidad? Ya sabes que me aterra quedar estampada contra un muro.-su comentario me hizo sonreír. Yo jamás dejaría que a ella sufriera daño alguno.

-Gracias, ya sé que te molesta conducir tan lento.

-No hay problema, hoy puedes pedir lo que desees.

Bella sonrió de forma adorable y soltó una risita.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada.

Llegamos al lugar en que cenaríamos. Ayudé a Bella a bajar del auto y la guié hasta la mesa que tenía reservada.

-Este lugar debe ser carísimo ¿No? –preguntó con horror.

-No te preocupes por eso, Bella. Vale la pena.

Abrí su silla para que se sentara. Su vestido era tan corto que me era imposible apartar la vista de sus piernas.

Un mesero se acercó y tomó nuestra orden, se retiró luego de unos segundos.

Mientras tanto, me dediqué a observar a Bella. Parecía una niña pequeña volteando para todos lados, viendo cada detalle del lugar. Permanecí en silencio dejando que se concentrara.

-Este sitio es hermoso.-dijo cuando finalmente terminó su inspección.

-Lo sé. He venido aquí desde que era un niño. Mi padre nos llevaba a cenar a un lugar distinto cada semana, pero yo siempre insistía en regresar aquí, tiene algo… especial, ¿No crees?

-Estoy de acuerdo.

El sujeto que nos atendía regresó con nuestros alimentos. Comenzamos a cenar en silencio. A lo lejos, se escuchó un trueno y finas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a mojar los cristales de las ventanas.

-No debo regresar muy tarde. Nessie estará inquieta por la lluvia.

-Tranquilízate, ella me dijo que ya está acostumbrada. Además, Alice prometió llamarnos si algo ocurría.

-Tienes razón. Es sólo que no puedo evitar preocuparme por ella.

-También me dijo que te preocupabas demasiado por cosas sin importancia.

-¿Cosas sin importancia? ¿Cómo la vez que la encontré colgada del árbol del vecino? Un día de estos me dará un ataque por su culpa.

-Creo que tiene razón, te preocupas demasiado. Pero descuida, mi madre también actuaba como tú.

-¿Así que tu también te escabullías cada pocos minutos?

-Por lo general, sí. Siempre he sido muy silencioso, así que nadie se daba cuenta cuando yo me salía o me escondía en algún lado.

-Así que viene de familia…

-Eso creo. Cuando tenía cinco años, mi mamá compró una secadora y dejó la caja vacía en el patio. Un día, estaba jugando ahí y de pronto me dio sueño; se me ocurrió dormirme dentro de la caja. Pasaron los minutos y mi madre empezó a preocuparse porque yo no aparecía, mis hermanos salieron a buscarme por la calle, y ella se puso a llamar a medio mundo. Cuando mi papá regresaba de trabajar, la encontró llorando porque me había extraviado. Unas horas después, cuando terminó mi siesta, salí a gatas de la caja. Mi madre me vio y corrió hacia mí, estaba contenta de haberme encontrado. Yo le dije que había estado todo el tiempo durmiendo; no se molestó, solo me hizo prometerle que nunca más lo volvería hacer. Claro que mis hermanos no estaban nada contentos, "Nos hiciste preocuparnos en vano" dijeron. Yo creo que solo estaban celosos porque siempre fui el consentido.

-Ok, la próxima vez que Nessie se pierda, la buscaré dentro de las cajas.

-También debajo de la mesa.-agregué. Bella soltó una risita.

-Y… ¿Tu no tienes alguna anécdota de ese tipo?-pregunté luego de unos segundos.

-Mmm… creo que no. Sólo sé que era tan despistada, que cuando salía con mis padres, a veces tomaba la mano de otras personas pensando que eran ellos.-Imaginé a Bella con mirada confundida rodeada de un montón de gente desconocida y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Oye, no te rías. Tú tampoco eras un niño normal. Ah, ahora que lo pienso, si tengo algo que contar. Cuando tenía ocho años, mi mamá no me dio permiso de ir a la fiesta de mi mejor amiga. Así que me subí a la azotea para escaparme, pero en vez de aterrizar en la calle, caí en el patio trasero del vecino. Cuando escucharon el ruido, fueron a ver qué ocurría y me encontraron tirada sobre unos azulejos rotos. Me llevaron dentro y me dieron azúcar para el susto. Luego me llevaron a mi casa. Cuando mi mamá me vio, dijo que debíamos ir inmediatamente al hospital. Un doctor me revisó y salí de ahí con mi brazo enyesado. Una vez que estuvimos en casa, mi madre se la pasó el resto del día regañándome, y estuve castigada por no sé cuánto tiempo.

Terminamos de comer nuestros platillos y el mesero se acercó para retirarlos. Le pedí la cuenta y se alejó nuevamente.

Mientras tanto, permanecí en silencio nuevamente, observando a Bella que se mordía el labio y tenía la mirada perdida. Lanzó un suspiro y luego bajó la vista concentrándose en su bolso.

Bella tenía algo especial, algo que me fascinaba, me volvía loco por completo. No sabía si ella tenía algún sentimiento hacia mí, pero deseaba fervientemente que así fuera. Ella y mi hija eran las dos personas que más me importaban, y podría dar todo por ellas.

Además adoraba la compañía de Bella, teníamos ciertas cosas en común, y yo cambiaba totalmente cuando estaba con ella, seguro Emmett ni siquiera me reconocería. Era como si ella tuviera una parte de mí, y yo no podría estar completo si no estábamos juntos.

El hombre regreso con la cuenta. No pasé por alto las miradas de Bella al intentar ver la nota, sabía lo que diría si se enterara de lo que iba a pagar. Entregué el dinero al mesero, diciéndole que conservara el cambio y salimos del restaurante. Por suerte, la lluvia había cesado.

Mientras caminábamos, nuestras manos se rozaban constantemente. Sorprendí a Bella mirándome, cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, ella volteó su mirada y se sonrojó. Se veía adorable.

Me armé de valor y tomé su mano. Creí que la retiraría enseguida, pero en vez de eso, entrelazo nuestros dedos. Miré su rostro pero ella estaba volteando hacia el suelo, me pareció verla sonreír, y me sentí bien, lo único que deseaba era hacerla feliz.

Hicimos el trayecto en un tranquilo silencio, escuchando los sonidos de la noche, el aire al agitar los árboles

Llegamos hasta donde estaba estacionado el auto y tuvimos que soltarnos para poder abrir las portezuelas.

Manejé más lento de lo normal, en parte porque sabía que Bella odiaba mi forma de conducir, y en parte porque quería prolongar nuestro tiempo a solas.

Conversamos sobre cosas banales, pero las respuestas que ella me daba me dejaron anonadado en varias ocasiones. Su forma de pensar era muy diferente a la de la gente común, y eso me gustaba.

Llegamos a casa de Alice. Bella bajó sola y me pidió que la esperara arriba del coche. Salió a los pocos minutos sola de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasó?-pregunté apenas subió al auto.

-Nessie estaba dormida, no quise despertarla y Alice dijo que se podía quedar ahí y mañana la llevará a la casa.

-Ok, entonces vámonos.

Arribamos al hogar de Bella en pocos minutos. Ambos bajamos del auto.

-Edward, gracias por todo. Me la pasé genial.

-Por nada. –Respondí dedicándole una sonrisa.-Creo que debo irme. Feliz Cumpleaños.-añadí recordando el motivo por el que la había invitado a salir.

Me acerque a ella y la rodeé entre mis brazos. Sentí sus manos en mi espalda y pude aspirar su dulce aroma. Disfruté estar tan cerca de ella, me volvía loco.

Muy a mi pesar, me aparté luego de unos segundos.

-Buenas noches, Bella.

-Nos vemos.-dijo antes de darse la vuelta para entrar en su casa. Luego desapareció detrás de la puerta y yo me dispuse a regresar a mi hogar cuando escuché la cerradura abrirse nuevamente.

Volteé y miré a Bella, creí que tal vez había olvidado algo en el auto.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté en voz baja.

-Edward, ¿Crees que fue buena idea dejarla? Porque… Alice es responsable pero… a veces se le ocurren unas cosas que dan miedo y… ¿Qué tal si en la noche ella…? ¡No, mejor regresemos! ¿De qué te ríes?-exclamó algo molesta. Reprimí la risa en un segundo.

-De tus preocupaciones innecesarias. Ella va a estar bien. Debes confiar en Alice, es tu mejor amiga ¿No?-dije acercándome a ella.

Bella asintió lentamente.

-Lo siento. Soy… una demente ¿No?-su comentario me hizo reír nuevamente. Me acerqué hasta quedar a unos centímetros de ella, que seguía recargada en la puerta.

-No lo eres, en lo absoluto.-murmuré acariciando su mejilla.

Noté que se sobresaltaba un poco. La miré, tenía los ojos cerrados. Los abrió lentamente y soltó un suspiro. Me aproximé un poco más. No podía apartar la vista de sus labios, sus suaves labios que parecían llamarme, pidiéndome que los besara.

-Edward…-susurró Bella, y la forma en que lo dijo no dejó lugar a dudas, deseaba lo mismo que yo.

Acerqué aun más mi rostro, hasta que nuestros labios se tocaron. Primero con un tierno roce, luego, moviéndose suavemente.

Me invadieron un sinfín de emociones en esos momentos, deseo, alegría, pasión, felicidad, satisfacción, amor…

Bella colocó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Una de mis manos descendió por su hombro hasta detenerse en su cadera, apretándola más contra mí. Mi otra mano acariciaba su espalda.

El beso se tornó desesperado, podía sentir los dedos de Bella entrelazados en mis cabellos.

Mis manos se movían codiciosas por su cuerpo. Nuestras bocas se separaron, pero mis labios no abandonaron su piel. Besé su cuello y su hombro, cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Regresé a sus labios y deposité un tierno beso en ellos. Bella apartó sus manos de mi pelo y me miró algo desorientada. Luego se sonrojó intensamente y bajó la mirada.

Yo coloqué un dedo bajo su barbilla y la hice mirarme directamente.

-Por favor, dime que no te arrepientes.-murmuré en voz baja.

-¿Acaso aparento estar arrepentida?-preguntó sonriendo. Le respondí con otra sonrisa y volví a tomarla en mis brazos.

-Gracias de nuevo.-susurró y me abrazó con más fuerza. Luego se apartó y me dijo:

-Supongo que ahora si debo entrar. Adiós Edward.-dijo antes de acercarse nuevamente y darme un beso en la mejilla.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí por segunda ocasión en la noche, yo me quede afuera un momento más, recargado sobre mi auto, mirando las estrellas que iluminaban el cielo débilmente, y pensando las cosas maravillosas que me habían sucedido a lo largo de la vida. Sin duda, ésta noche ocupaba un alto lugar en ésa lista…

* * *

_Amo a Edward!!!! Es tan lindo…_

_Perdón, en serio perdón por tardarme tanto, ahora si no tengo excusa, en verdad lo siento. _

_No sé cuando tenga el próximo capítulo, porque la próxima semana es el examen de pre olimpiada y, en serio tengo que abrir por lo menos un libro por qué no me recuerdo nada xD. _

_No sé porque no preguntan nada de las guerras de los vampiros en el sur, o las leyendas de la tribu Quileute jeje, eso sería genial._

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, con mucho cariño para ustedes jeje. Y espero que me dejen muchos reviews, aunque sea para presionarme, así me doy más prisa. Además el viernes cumplo un año que cree mi cuenta de FF jeje, así que espero recibir reviews!!!_

_Ya solo me quedan otros cuatro capítulos y se acaba este fic!!! Trataré de subirlos lo más pronto posible. _

_Ah, última cosita: El próx. cap. les va a encantar si les gusta la pareja Alice/Jasper._

_Gracias por leer._

_Besos!!!_


	12. Confundida

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 11. Confundida**_

**POV Bella**

Cerré la puerta luego de que Edward se fuera. Mi respiración aún estaba algo descontrolada, tardé un par de minutos en volver a la normalidad.

Aun no podía creer que Edward me hubiera besado, ¡En serio me había besado! No podría haber tenido un mejor regalo de cumpleaños.

Me sorprendía mucho la forma en que me hacía sentir ese hombre, yo o era de las que se sentían atraídas por un tipo al que acaban de conocer hace poco tiempo, pero con él era diferente. Edward realmente me gustaba, había algo especial en la manera en que me miraba que provocaba que mi corazón se pusiera como loco.

No pude evitar sonreír ante lo extraño de la situación. ¿En verdad sería posible que me estuviera enamorando del padre de mi hija?

Sacudí la cabeza tratando de despejar esas ideas de mi cabeza. No debía darle demasiada importancia al asunto ahora. Estaba algo cansada, así que me fui directo a la cama.

Al día siguiente, fui a casa de Alice para recoger a mi niña. Apenas llegué, mi amiga me bombardeó con preguntas de todo tipo. Traté de ignorar sus interrogantes pero me fue imposible, seguía mirándome con ojos más abiertos de lo normal, esperando a que yo le contara algo interesante.

-Alice, ya te dije que me la pasé bien. ¿Por qué tanto interés en mi vida personal?

-¿Qué dices? Ayer saliste con un tipo demasiado sexy, y quieres que me conforme con un "me la pasé bien". Estás loca. Quiero detalles.

-Mmm… bueno, fuimos a cenar, ordenamos, platicamos un rato, terminamos de comer, venimos aquí, me llevó a mi casa y me dio un beso antes de irse. ¿Contenta?

-¿Un beso? Espera, no me lo digas, ya sé que pasó luego. ¡Se acostaron! Oh, Dios. ¡Tienes que platicarme!

-¡Alice! Eso no pasó. ¿Acaso crees que yo haría algo así? Apenas lo conozco.

-Lo siento, Bella. Pero no creí que fueras tan tonta. ¿Por qué dejaste pasar la oportunidad?

-Cállate. No quiero escuchar nada más acerca de anoche, ¿De acuerdo?

-Ok.-murmuró ella. A simple vista se notaba que estaba enojada.

A pesar de todo, insistió en que nos quedáramos a desayunar, y como Nessie aceptó gustosa, yo no pude negarme.

Comí en silencio, hundiéndome en mis propios pensamientos, mientras Alice y mi hija platicaban animadamente. Alice muy apenas podía disimular su enojo, pero yo sabía que se le pasaría en un par de días.

Luego de un rato, regresamos a casa. Nessie me platicó todo lo que había hecho mientras yo no estaba, y luego se fue a acostar, alegando que estaba muy cansada.

Así que me quedé sola, con mis pensamientos. Tenía que encontrar algo con que entretenerme. No se me ocurrió nada bueno, así que luego de cinco minutos mirando los sillones de la sala, decidí que era hora de un cambio.

Pasé casi media hora pensando en cómo quería que luciera mi sala. Por fin lo decidí y comencé arrastrando el mueble de la televisión hacia la derecha. Luego intenté mover el sillón, pero no pude, estaba muy pesado.

No me di por vencida y continué intentándolo, pero sólo conseguí moverlo unos cuantos centímetros.

En eso estaba cuando el timbre sonó. Imaginé que sería Edward y mi corazón se aceleró. Efectivamente, ahí estaba parado frente a mí.

-Buenas tardes, Bella. ¿Cómo estas?-preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bien. –respondí. No sabía que más decir. -¿Vienes a ver a la niña? Será mejor que regreses más tarde, por que ahora está dormida.

-Bueno, supongo que no te molestará que espere aquí contigo hasta que ella despierte.

-Por supuesto que no. Entra.

Me hice a un lado para que pasara, pero contrario a lo que o esperaba, se acercó hasta donde yo estaba y me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios. Yo permanecí quieta, un poco sorprendida, pero él no pareció notarlo. Se alejó y entró a la casa. Yo cerré la puerta detrás de él. Se quedó mirando todo por un momento antes de decir:

-¿Estás haciendo una renovación? Parece que necesitas ayuda.

-Si, yo pensaba… hacer un cambio, pero…

-No te preocupes, tu solo dime en donde quieres que ponga cada cosa y yo lo haré.-dijo, y luego se arremangó la camisa dejando ver sus fuertes brazos.

Le indiqué el lugar en el que deseaba colocar cada mueble y él los situó sin mucha dificultad.

Al terminar él se sentó en el sillón más grande y me hizo una seña para que fuera junto a él.

-Voy por algo para tomar.-dije, y fui hasta la cocina.

Serví dos vasos casi hasta el tope, y luego me quedé unos segundos ahí, pensando en los acontecimientos recientes. Edward me había dado un beso antes de entrar, ¿Eso quería decir que en verdad estaba interesado en mí? Y luego se mostró muy contento de ayudarme, sonriendo en mi dirección cada que tenía oportunidad. ¿Eso significaba algo? ¿En realidad le gustaba? ¿O sólo lo hacía para estar con su hija? Estaba algo confundida. Y lo que pasó a continuación no me ayudó mucho a la hora de aclarar mis sentimientos.

Edward entró a la cocina y me miró intensamente. Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer y bajé la mirada hacia mis pies. Él se acercó y jaló suavemente mi barbilla hacia arriba para poder mirarme.

Luego acercó sus labios lentamente hasta los míos, cubriéndolos en un tierno beso. Mi cuerpo respondió a su tacto casi de inmediato, y en ese momento no pensé en otra cosa que no fuera él. Mis brazos rodearon su cuello atrayéndolo más cerca de mí. Su mano acariciaba mi espalda con movimientos lentos.

Acarició mi hombro y luego descendió hasta posar su mano en mi cadera, apretándome contra su cuerpo.

El beso se tornó desesperado, casi salvaje, mis dedos se enterraron en sus cabellos, las sensaciones que invadían mi cuerpo nublaban mis sentidos.

Jadeé y aparté mi boca en busca de aire. Nuestros labios se separaron, pero su boca no abandonó mi piel. Besó mi cuello y mi hombro, sus manos se movían codiciosas por mi cuerpo. Tocó la piel expuesta de mi muslo, y me estremecí un poco ante mi tacto.

Me tomó entre sus brazos y yo rodeé su cadera son mis piernas. Volvimos a juntar nuestros labios. Él seguía acariciándome y yo me sentía en las nubes.

Pero sólo me bastó un segundo de lucidez para darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Edward…-susurré luego de romper el beso.

-¿Si, Bella?-preguntó con un tono sensual que hizo flaquear un poco mi fuerza de voluntad.

-Creo que… deberías regresar mañana, cuando la niña esté despierta.

Edward me miró sorprendido, sin duda había creído que diría algo totalmente distinto. ¿Qué había esperado? ¿Acaso esperaba escuchar "Vamos a mi habitación" o algo parecido? Estaba muy equivocado si creía que yo era esa clase de persona.

Bajé mis piernas y con mis manos empujé su pecho con el fin de guardar distancias. Era mucho más fácil pensar de manera coherente así que estando en contacto con su cuerpo.

-¿Me estás pidiendo que me vaya?-preguntó.

-Si. Es… lo mejor. –dije sin mirarlo a los ojos. Logré darme la vuelta y escabullirme lejos de él.

-Bella, no lo entiendo. Ayer la pasamos muy bien y… tú claramente estabas feliz. Y hoy… te muestras tan… reservada. Ni siquiera me saludaste cuando llegué y… no me hablaste más que para decirme en donde pusiera cada cosa.

-¿Y que se suponía que debía de decir?

-No sé, cualquier cosa. Actúas como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-No pasó nada ¿O si?-dije, y Edward sonrió sin alegría.

-Mira Bella, no sé como haya sido para ti, pero yo… definitivamente sentí algo ayer cuando… nos besamos. Claro que… entiendo si no significó nada para ti, pero… sólo quiero que sepas que para mí si fue… especial.

-Edward yo… si sentí algo. Es sólo que… estoy confundida. No es por ti, esto es cosa mía. Pero… sólo… quiero estar a solas para pensar y reflexionar. Por eso quiero que te vayas. No puedo pensar cuando tu me estas… tocando o algo así.

-Entiendo. Entonces… nos vemos luego.

Yo sólo asentí y sonreí a fuerzas. Lo acompañé hasta la puerta y la cerré con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Definitivamente si sentí algo, pero ahora estaba demasiado confundida. No sabía si realmente _quería_ a Edward, o sólo me gustaba su físico. Después de todo yo no sabía mucho de él. Me había contado un par de cosas sobre su familia, pero ni siquiera sabía a que se dedicaba o en donde trabajaba.

Definitivamente, necesitaba hablar con Alice…

Al día siguiente, Edward me mando un mensaje de texto, diciendo que le gustaría llevar a Nessie al circo, me preguntó si yo estaba de acuerdo con eso. Le contesté con otro texto. No pasé por alto que sus palabras eran demasiado formales, nada que ver con su forma de dirigirse a mi normalmente. Seguro estaría enojado conmigo. Perfecto, ahora eran dos personas con las que debía hacer las paces.

El viernes al llegar del trabajo, y Nessie de la escuela, la cambié y la arreglé para que estuviera lista en cuanto Edward llegara. No sabía si yo también estaba invitada, y no me animé a preguntarle, así que me prepare de todas formas.

Mientras esperábamos, decidí llamar a Alice, y me sorprendió escuchar su habitual tono de voz emocionado. Ya se le había pasado el enojo. Dijo que me perdonaría solo si a partir de ahora le contaba todos los detalles. Acepté, pero le dije que viniera a casa. No podía contarle todo con la niña escuchando.

Al poco rato sonó el timbre. Nessie saltó de su asiento emocionada y fue a abrir la puerta. Yo corrí tras de ella y al abrir, vimos a una sonriente Alice que ni siquiera esperó a que la invitara a pasar, sino que entró y puso su abrigo en el primer lugar que encontró disponible.

-¿Qué hay, Bella? Hola, pequeña. ¿Cuándo irás a visitarme otra vez?-dijo dirigiéndose a mi hija. Nessie no contestó, estaba enfadada porque quería irse ya.

-Alice, cuando te dije que vinieras, en realidad no me refería a este momento.

-¿Quieres que me vaya y regrese otro día?-preguntó.

-Bueno, puedes quedarte ahora, pero tal vez tenga que salir.

-Oh, no hay problema. Si tienes que salir, me iré pronto. Ahora cuéntame todo.

Suspiré y comencé a relatar los nuevos acontecimientos. Alice hizo un enorme esfuerzo para dejarme terminar toda la historia y al final me bombardeó con todas las preguntas que se había guardado. Contesté todas y cada una de sus preguntas. Al terminar la "entrevista" llamé a Nessie para que viniera de vuelta, la habíamos mandado a su cuarto para que no escuchara nada.

Edward había dicho que vendría a las cinco, pero a las seis treinta él aun no llegaba. Tal vez lo había detenido la lluvia. Nessie estaba desesperada y saltaba de un sillón a otro sin parar.

Alice estaba callada, seguramente analizando todo y tratando de sacar alguna conclusión precipitada.

De pronto, se oyó como tocaban la puerta de forma insistente. Imaginé que sería Edward y me apresuré a abrir para evitar que se mojara demasiado, pero nuevamente, no era quien yo esperaba.

Frente a mi estaba un muchacho rubio, alto y musculoso, a quien no había visto con anterioridad. Estaba mojado de pies a cabeza.

-Buenas tardes-dijo con tono educado.- ¿Tu eres Bella?-preguntó. Lucía un poco molesto, claro que yo también lo hubiera estado si me hubiera empapado de esa manera. Me sorprendió el hecho de que conociera mi nombre.

-Soy yo, ¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Soy hermano de Edward. Él tuvo un contratiempo y no podrá venir hasta que anochezca. Me pidió que te entregara esto-exclamó mientras sacaba unos papeles de su bolsillo. Me los entregó, eran los boletos para el circo.

-Hum… gracias. ¿Vienes caminando? ¿Quieres pasar un momento?-pregunté.

-Si no es mucha molestia. Mi auto se averió unas calles atrás y tuve que caminar desde ahí.

-Entra.

Me hice a un lado para que pasara. Lo observé cuando pasó frente a mí. Realmente no se parecía demasiado a Edward. Su cabello era rubio y sus ojos eran un poco más oscuros que los de Edward, pero las expresiones de su rostro eran las que mostraban su parecido.

El hermano de Edward se sentó en el mismo sillón que Alice. Ella lo miraba de reojo cada cinco segundos. Me miró con ojos emocionados y una sonrisa muy propia de ella en el rostro.

Desde el comedor le hice señas a Nessie para que viniera conmigo y los dejara solos.

Ella captó mis señales y se sentó en una silla junto a mí.

-Nena, no podremos ir hoy al circo. Edward tuvo otra cosa que hacer y nos mandó los boletos, pero creo que será mejor esperar a que él esté libre. No va a ser tan divertido si vas conmigo.-susurré sin dejar de mirar a Alice que parecía idear la forma de llamar la atención de el hombre que estaba a su lado.

-Esta bien. ¿Me puedo quedar aquí contigo? Creo que esto va a ser entretenido.

-Yo también lo creo. –dije. La levanté de su silla y la senté sobre mis piernas.

Alice se mordía una uña sin dejar de mirarlo. Soltó un suspiro y dijo:

-Hola. Me llamo Alice, soy amiga de Bella.

El sujeto la miró y le sonrió.

-Mucho gusto, señorita, yo soy Jasper Cullen, para lo que necesite.- alargó la mano y la estrechó con la de ella.

Alice se acercó más a donde él se encontraba.

-¿Tu eres de aquí? Porque tienes acento sureño.

-Viví gran parte de mi vida en Texas. Tal vez sea por eso.

-¿En serio? ¿Y que te trae por acá?-preguntó Alice. Con cada pregunta se iba acercando más a Jasper.

-Vine a visitar a mi hermano Edward y…

-¿Eres su hermano? Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas. Continua.-Jasper volvió a sonreír y siguió hablando.

-Tenía mucho tiempo sin verlo, así que vine a pasar unos días aquí. La verdad, estaba pensando mudarme aquí pero… no estoy seguro. La lluvia es algo… deprimente.

-¡No, claro que no! La lluvia es hermosa. Sería maravilloso si te mudaras aquí. Es más, si quieres puedo llevarte a buscar una buena casa.

-¿Trabajas en bienes y raíces?

-No.-contestó Alice sonriente. Jasper puso una cara de sorpresa, y Nessie y yo soltamos una risita.

-Yo jamás trabajaría en algo tan aburrido como eso. Pero no se necesita trabajar ahí para saber en donde encontrar un buen hogar. Podemos ir en mi coche. ¿Tienes auto?

-Si, pero casi no lo uso. Prefiero la motocicleta.

-Yo… adoro dar paseos en motocicleta.-dijo Alice alegremente.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, que coincidencia. Pero sería mejor que fuéramos en mi auto. Te va a encantar. En un Porsche.

-¿El amarillo que está estacionado en la esquina?

-¡Si! Oye, ¿No tienes hambre? Bella tiene muy bien surtida su alacena.

-En realidad, creo que es hora de que me vaya.

-¿Tan pronto? ¿Por qué?

-En parte, porque no quiero abusar de la confianza de tu amiga, pero también por que tendré que tomar un taxi para regresar a casa.

-Creo que deberías quedarte.-se le iluminó la cara como siempre que tenía una gran idea.- Edward va a venir cuando anochezca ¿no? Y va a traer su coche. Te lo puede prestar para que vayas a tu casa, y Bella lo lleva a él en su camioneta, o también podría pasar la noche aquí.

¿Acaso Alice creía que no la estaba escuchando? Parecía que ella era la dueña de la casa.

-Bien, entonces me quedaré.

Siguieron platicando muy animadamente. Alice le hizo decenas de preguntas. Me sorprendía que Jasper le hubiera respondido todas. Yo me echaba a reír cada pocos minutos, pues Jasper ni siquiera había terminado de contarle algo, cuando ella ya estaba tratando de adivinar o que seguía, pero él no parecía molesto por eso.

Ahora estaban muy cerca. Alice jamás desaprovechaba una oportunidad para coquetear con alguien.

Estuve más de una hora observándolos. Era como mirar una telenovela. Nessie se quedó dormida en mis brazos, así que cuando timbraron, no podía levantarme.

-Yo abro.-dijo Alice.

Escuché la voz de Edward desde ahí.

-Oye Edward-le dijo Alice cuando estuvo dentro.- El carro de Jazz se descompuso y no tiene como regresar a casa. ¿Qué tal si le prestas tu auto y Bella te lleva a casa en su camioneta?

-¿Jazz? ¿Te refieres a mi hermano?-preguntó él. Gracias a su voz pude percibir que estaba conteniendo una carcajada.-Lo siento, pero jamás dejaría mi volvo a manos de Jasper. Tiene mala suerte con los autos.

-Oh, bueno. No importa. Yo ya me iba, puedo llevarlo de camino. Ah, por cierto, Bella está con Nessie en el comedor.

Alice llegó corriendo hasta donde yo estaba y me dijo:

-Oh, Dios, él es tan sexy. ¿Escuchaste su voz? No lo puedo creer, que suerte tuve de estar aquí en este preciso momento. Bella, todo es gracias a ti. –estaba tan emocionada que parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos. ¿Qué no le dolía la cara de tanto sonreír? Me dio un abrazo y se fue corriendo hasta donde estaba Jasper.

-Adiós, Edward. Vámonos Jazz.

-Si, Jazz, es hora de que te vayas. Nos vemos en un rato Jazz.-exclamó Edward con tono de burla.

-Por supuesto Eddie.-dijo Jasper en respuesta.

Alice salió jalándolo de la mano. Edward cerró la puerta cuando ellos salieron y luego fue hasta donde yo estaba.

-¿Te ayudo a llevarla a la cama?-preguntó él.

-Por favor.-dije.

Tomó a Nessie en sus brazos y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación. Yo lo seguí y apague la luz una vez que Nessie estuvo bien acomodada en su cama.

Edward salió de la habitación y me esperó en el pasillo. Su semblante era serio, pero no parecía enojado, más bien lucía pensativo.

-Bella, tenemos que hablar.

* * *

_Hola! Perdón por dejar esta historia abandonada por tanto tiempo. La verdad esta vez no fue por falta de tiempo, sino por falta de inspiración. El próximo capítulo lo tendrán en dos semanas, que ya sería el antepenúltimo._

_Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen sus comentarios, besos!_


	13. Nuevo Comienzo

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 12**

-Bella, tenemos que hablar.

-¿Sobre qué quieres hablar, Edward?-pregunté en voz baja.

-Sobre…-suspiró y comenzó a jugar con sus llaves.-Quiero hablar acerca de lo que siento por ti.

-¿Tú… sientes algo… por mi?-pregunté un poco anonadada.

-Creí que a estas alturas ya sería obvio.-respondió Edward con una radiante sonrisa.- Mira, Bella, sé que hemos pasado apenas unos días juntos, pero… en verdad siento algo muy grande por ti. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero es algo así como una atracción inexplicable hacia ti, como si de repente no pudiera pensar en otra cosa que no seas tú. Alguien dice una palabra, e inmediatamente la relaciono contigo. Tal vez pensarás que estoy loco, pero así es como me siento.

-No pienso que estés loco. Mira, Edward, creo que… yo también siento algo muy profundo por ti, no puedo evitarlo, pero tampoco pongo mucho empeño en hacerlo. Y… bueno, la verdad tengo miedo, porque no soy la clase de persona que se enamora en un dos por tres, y, todo esto ha pasado tan… rápido.

-Sé que fue rápido, pero creo que podría funcionar. ¿Tú no lo crees?

-Edward, no lo sé. Una parte de mi me dice que sí, que eres perfecto para mí y que seríamos muy felices juntos, pero otra parte, me dice que esto va a fracasar porque… bueno, sencillamente porque todas mis relaciones anteriores han fracasado. Si fueras otra persona, no me importaría arruinarlo, pero tú eres muy importante para mí, además eres el padre de Nessie, me dolería muchísimo arruinar lo nuestro y sé que lo haré.

-No seas tan pesimista, Bella. Nada nos puede asegurar que esto vaya a salir bien, pero pienso que deberíamos arriesgárnos. ¿Qué tal si funciona? ¿Preferirías perdértelo sólo por miedo?

Miré los ojos de Edward, que me miraban con cariño, esperando mi respuesta. Reflexioné todo lo que había dicho. ¿Y si de verdad funcionaba esta vez? Recordé lo que sentía siempre que estaba cerca de mí, ¿Me privaría de esa agradable sensación? ¿De verdad era así de cobarde? Decidí que no. No lo haría. Por una vez en mi vida me arriesgaría, confiándole al destino el rumbo que tomarían las cosas.

-Creo que soy bastante cobarde, pero sé que debo dejar de serlo así que, supongo que podemos intentar tener una relación y juro que pondré todo de mi parte para no arruinarla.

Por toda respuesta Edward me estrechó entre sus brazos; no pude evitar sonreír como idiota, realmente me sentía feliz a su lado, era casi increíble que él sintiera lo mismo.

-Te quiero, Bella. Me da mucho gusto haberte conocido.-susurró en mi oído.

Yo también lo quería, más de lo que yo misma podría imaginar, pero no me sentía preparada para decírselo. Jamás había sido buena mostrando mis sentimientos, así que en vez de eso, lo besé, tratando de mostrarle lo mucho que lo quería. Nos separamos luego de unos segundos.

-Entonces… supongo que, una vez aclarado esto, es hora de irme.- exclamó Edward con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Cuándo te veré de nuevo?

-Esta semana estaré un poco ocupado, así que no estoy muy seguro, pero les llamaré para asegurarme de que estén bien.

-Me parece perfecto.-respondí.

Bajamos las escaleras y al llegar a la puerta de entrada, Edward me besó nuevamente y mi cabeza dio vueltas. Me sentía como si fuera una adolescente aun.

-Buenas noches, Bella. Que descanses.

-Igualmente.

Esperé en la puerta hasta que el auto plateado dio vuelta en la esquina. Al entrar me puse a recoger un poco la casa y después me dispuse a dormir.

Al día siguiente, después de dejar a Nessie en la escuela, fui directo a la oficina. Tenía mucho trabajo atrasado, así que me llevé todo a casa para ponerme manos a la obra.

No sé cómo pasó tan rápido el tiempo, pero de pronto ya era hora de recoger a Nessie. Traté de poner en orden todo el papeleo antes de irme.

Cuando subí al auto, comencé a reflexionar un poco sobre lo que estaba pasándome. ¿Cómo rayos iba a decirle a Nessie que estaba enamorada de su papá? ¿Cómo lo tomaría? ¿Y si no estaba de acuerdo? ¿Qué pasaría entonces? ¿Estaría Edward dispuesto a dejar lo nuestro? ¿Estaría _yo _dispuesta?

Bombardee a mi cerebro con una enorme e interminable cadena de preguntas, cada una llevaba a otra; decidí que debía parar en ese preciso instante si es que quería evitar un terrible dolor de cabeza. Además, sabía por experiencia que las charlas conmigo misma siempre terminaban mal, tal vez lo mejor sería consultar a Alice.

De un segundo a otro, me encontraba ya afuera del colegio. A lo lejos vi a Nessie saludándome con la mano. Bajé del auto y llegué hasta ella; me recibió con un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?-pregunté mientras caminábamos de vuelta al auto.

-Muy bien. Fuer un día muy divertido.

-Me alegro mucho. No olvides abrochar tu cinturón de seguridad.

-No mami.-respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Ocupé mi lugar frente al volante y en menos de cinco minutos ya estábamos en casa.

-Mami, ¿Esa persona que se esta bajando de la moto es Alice?-preguntó Nessie señalando hacia la esquina.

Miré en esa dirección y vi una lujosa motocicleta, el conductor llevaba casco, asi que no pude identificarlo, pero tenía una idea bastante probable de quien podría ser. Y, por supuesto, Alice se encontraba a un lado con una enorme sonrisa que me hizo reir. Típico de Alice.

Mi amiga se despidió del sujeto con un beso en la mejilla y después se dirijió hacia nosotras, su cara denotaba un poco de sorpresa.

Se paró frente a mi y me tomó por los hombros-

-No creí que llegarías tan pronto, Bells. ¡Tengo tanto que contarte! ¿Quién diría que en una sola noche pasarían tantas cosas?-exclamó Alice emocionada. En esta ocasión, -pero sólo en esta- Alice tenía toda la razón. Las cosas pueden cambiar demasiado en una sola noche.

-Hey, pequeña ¿Se te antoja un helado doble de fresa?-preguntó Alice a Nessie.

-¡Si!-gritó la pequeña chocando los cinco con mi amiga.

-Pero eso será después de que todos comamos el delicioso y saludable platillo que he preparado el día de hoy.

-Bella, ¿Te das cuenta de lo aguafiestas que eres?-reclamó Alice.

-So, lo sé, soy la mala de la historia-murmuré restándole importancia. Ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que Alice me había dicho eso- Ahora entren y más vale que empieces pronto tu relato Alice. Nessie, mientras pongo la mesa puedes ir a jugar.

-Claro, mami.- respondió alegremente y corrió hasta su habitación.

Apenas desapareció de nuestro campo de visión, Alice puso cara de soñadora y me arrastro hasta el sillón.

-Ay Bella, Bella ¡Bella! ¡No lo vas a creer! Esque… wow, él es tan… encantador. Pero bueno, no quiero tenerte en suspenso, así que te contaré. ¿Recuerdas que ayer me fui con el sexy hermano de Edward? –asentí con la cabeza.

Quise hacer un comentario sobre eso, pero Alice no me dio tiempo ni de abrir la boca.

-Bien, resulyta que antes de llegar a nuestro destino me preguntó si tenía hambre. Claramente era una invitación a cenar, así que rápidamente cambié el rumbo y manejé hasta mi restaurante favorito.

-¿Ni siquiera le preguntaste a donde quería ir?

-No, ¿para qué? Ese restaurante es fabuloso, además el dijo que era sureño, y ahí preparan una comida texana ¡Sabrosísima! No había razón para que no le gustara. En fin, fuimos a cenar y nos la pasamos estupendo. No fue la tìpica cena romantica, mas bien fue… divertido. Nunca me la había pasado tan bien. Fue perfecto, te lo juro. ¿Has visto su sonrisa? ¡Por Dios! ¿No hace que tu corazón se vuelva loco? Bien, después lo llevé a su casa y me pidió que saliéramos de nuevo. Yo, obviamente acepté, y le propuse no perder el tiempo y salir hoy mismo. Él pareció un poco sorprendido, pero aceptó con una sonrisa y hoy en la mañana pasó por mi en su fabulosa motocicleta. ¡Es tan emocionante! Nunca antes me había subido a una moto; tuve un poco de miedo, pero luego me dije a mi misma "Alice, ¿Cómo vas a tener miedo si estas con el amor de tu vida?

-Woooaaah espera-interrumpí.-¿Cómo que el amor de tu vida? Lo conoces hace un día.

-Bella, como se ve que tu no sabes de estas cosas. Cundo el amor es verdadero, lo sientes desde el primer momento. –replicó, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-Pff jamás te entenderé Alice. Pero si tu piensas eso, sabes que te apoyo. Y me alegra demasiado que al fin hayas encontrado al amor de tu vida.-afirmé, sinceramente.

-Creo que tu también lo has encontrado ya. Y creo que tienes algo que contarme, ¿No?-preguntó con curiosidad. Yo sólo asentí lentamente con mi cabeza.

-¿Tiene que ver con tu hombre? Es decir, Edward-preguntó Alice.

-Si, algo así.

A continuación le relaté todo lo que habíamos hablado Edward y yo, así como la gran cantidad de dudas que tenía al respecto. Alice me escuchó con atención y sin interrumpirme ni una sola vez, lo cual suponía un gran esfuerzo tratándose de ella.

-¿Y? ¿No tienes mil comentarios?

-De hecho, creo que tengo más. Estoy bastante sorprendida, seguramente debes quererlo demasiado como para confiar tanto en él luego de tan poco tiempo de conocerlo. Me alegro mucho por ti, eres realmente valiente Bells, te lo dije, apostaría todo lo que poseo a que él e el amor de tu vida. Sé que van a ser muy felices juntos, siempre y cuando seas paciente, te conozco y sé que cambias de opinión de un segundo a otro.

-Entonces… ¿Crees que es correcto?

-¡Por supuesto, Bella! No te preocupes por lo que pensará Nessie, algo me dice que lo tomará de maravilla. Sólo… hay un detalle que me preocupa.

-¿Cuál es?-pregunté preocupada. Ya sabía que algo iría mal, algo siempre iba mal en mis asuntos, y aunque ahora solo fuera una pequeñez, seguramente se agrandaría cada vez más hasta arruinarlo todo por completo.

-Jazz me contó que en su familia, cuando se casan, la tradición es que la dama de honor sea alguien de la familia; él cree que es algo tonto, pero tal vez Edward no lo crea, así que debes hacer lo que sea necesario para convencerlo de que yo seré tu dama de honor. ¡Me lo merezco!

-¡Alice! ¡Creí que era algo más… horrible!-exclamé, y a continuación solté una carcajada.-Claro que lo haré, pero… ¿No crees que es demasiado pronto para pensar en boda?

-¡Por favor! Nunca es demasiado pronto, amiga. No me sorprendería que en tu próximo cumpleaños el regalo perfecto fuera un libro de nombres para bebe. ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti!

Definitivamente, Alice no tiene remedio…

_**Wow, al fin terminé. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Les ofrezco una disculpa del tamaño del Universo, entre una momentánea depresión y los cursos para entrar a la Uni, no tenía tiempo libre, ahora que al fin lo tengo, he decidido aprovecharlo, porque el 15 de Agosto perderé mi vida social ¡waa! Pero bueno, sabía en lo que me metía al presentar examen en medicina, así que no me arrepiento. Lo bueno es que ahora si puedo asegurarles que verán terminado este fic antes de esa fecha :)**_

_**Quienes aun siguen esta historia, en verdad se los agradezco, y espero no haberlos defraudado, sé que es un capítulo pequeño, pero prometo que el siguiente será más interesante. Saludos a todas.**_


	14. ¿El final?

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Capítulo 13. ¿El final?

Alice abandonó mi casa alrededor de las siete, luego da haber pasado una estupenda tarde. La lluvia amenazaba con comenzar en cualquier instante, y mi amiga odiaba que sus ropas se empaparan, así que se apresuró en marcharse.

Al anochecer, Nessie y yo vimos una película. Cuando ella se quedó dormida, la llevé hasta su cama y me puse manos a la obra. Tenía mucho trabajo atrasado y, a pesar de que avanzaba rápido, terminar parecía simplemente imposible.

Tuve que preparar tres tazas de café para lograr quedarme despierta. Cuando sentí que mis ojos no soportaban estar un segundo más abiertos, subí las escaleras – o más bien, me arrastré por las escaleras- hasta llegar a mi habitación. Me tiré en la cama con todo y ropa; tomé mi celular, que estaba arriba del buró.

_3 llamadas perdidas_

Y las tres eran de Edward. La sola mención de su nombre hizo que mi corazón latiera más rápido ¡Dios! Ni siquiera lo tenía cerca, ¿Cómo es posible que tuviera esos efectos aun a distancia?

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Regresarle la llamada? Era tarde, no quería despertarlo, si es que estaba dormido. Además, si le llamaba parecería un poco ansiosa por hablar con él. Tal vez lo mejor sería llamar en la mañana, o quizá… no era necesario llamar a ninguna hora, porque justo en ese instante, mi teléfono anunció una llamada entrante.

-¿Diga?

-¿Bella? Buenas noches, lamento llamar tan tarde. Estaba un poco preocupado por que no contestabas. ¿No estarás ignorando mis llamadas?-exclamó medio en broma, pero parecía que la pregunta iba en serio. Me ofendía.

-Por supuesto que no, paranoico. Estaba algo ocupada, siento no haber contestado.

-No te preocupes. Me preguntaba si tenían algo planeado para el martes.

-No, nada. ¿Por qué?- ¿Pensaba invitarnos a algún lado? Genial.

-Perfecto. La invitaré a comer. –Lo sabía.- Conozco un sitio que le encantará a Nessie, ¿Te parece bien si paso por ustedes a las tres?

-Me parece perfecto.

-Entonces… Nos vemos el martes.-exclamó a modo de despedida.

-Claro, que descanses.

-Igualmente. Las quiero.

Cerré el teléfono y volví a acostarme, no me di cuenta a que hora se cerraron mis ojos, pero desperté hasta el día siguiente, un poco desorientada.

Las horas pasaron con bastante rapidez y, casi sin darme cuenta, llegó el martes. Ayudé a Nessie a arreglarse, y luego intenté arreglarme yo, y digo intenté porque entre el teléfono y el timbre de la puerta, me fue casi imposible hacer algo decente con mi cabello.

Unos minutos luego de las 3, volvió a sonar el timbre, esta vez se trataba de Edward.

-Buenas tardes.-exclamó sonriendo. Se veía bastante sexy recargado en el marco de la puerta. Por supuesto, yo sonreí como idiota sin apartar la vista de su rostro.- ¿Hay cocas en el refri? –preguntó, asomando su cabeza por la puerta entreabierta.

- ¿Qué rayos dices? –pregunté extrañada. Edward ignoró mi cuestionamiento.

-Me parece que no. –exclamó junto a mi oído, haciendo que mi respiración se acelerara un poco.

Acercó sus labios a los míos y me besó suavemente, un beso corto, por supuesto, pues la voz de Nessie se escuchó desde las escaleras

-¿Es hora de irnos?

Nos separamos rápidamente, yo con cara de confusión y el sin borrar su sonrisa. Empujó la puerta y ambos entramos a la casa.

-Por supuesto que es hora. Vamos, suban al auto rápidamente. -exclamó Edward.

Nessie salió de la casa corriendo, subió a la parte trasera del auto más rápido que nunca. Yo subí al asiento de copiloto. Nuevamente tuve problemas con el cinturón de seguridad, cosa que nos causó risa al recordar lo que había ocurrido la primera vez que había subido a ese auto.

Llegamos al restaurante en unos cuantos minutos; apenas abrimos la puerta de entrada, Nessie comenzó a hacer exclamaciones de asombro.

-Wow, ¿Ya vieron eso? Miren el techo ¡Hay estrellas! Increíble ¿Eso es una nave? ¡Allá hay una rosa! ¡Genial! ¿Puedo subirme? ¡Por favor digan si! –exclamó, mirándonos a Edward y a mí.

-Si –respondió él al instante.

-Cuando haya terminado tu comida. – añadí, mirando a Edward con reproche.

-¡El dijo si!-gritó Nessie.

-Y yo dije no. Vamos a comer. –repliqué. Hizo un puchero y me tomó de la mano para arrastrarme hasta la mesa más cercana.

-Entonces, ¿Qué estamos esperando para comer? –preguntó, intentando subirse a una de las sillas. Edward la ayudó a subir.

En seguida llegó un mesero vestido de… ¿Ardilla? O tal vez de castor, o quizá un mutante entre ambos. Nos entregó una carta a cada quien. ¡Sólo había hamburguesas en el menú!

-¡Es Mister Missy! –exclamó Nessie emocionada, ¿Acaso conocía al mutante?

-¿Missy? ¿No se supone que ese es un nombre de chica? –susurró Edward en voz baja. Me encogí de hombros.

-Bienvenidos. ¿Qué van a ordenar? –preguntó el supuesto Mr. Missy con tono aburrido.

-Yo quiero una hamburguesa con papas. –ordenó Nessie.

-Quiero la hamburguesa más grande que tenga. –dije.

-Lo mismo para mí. –añadió Edward.

El sujeto se alejó lentamente hasta desaparecer detrás de una barra. Increíble que a los niños les gustara una cosa así.

-¿Qué les parece si mientras traen nuestros platillos me cuentan que tal les ha ido esta semana?-propuso Edward, mirándonos con atención.

-Empieza Nessie. –exclamó rápidamente.

-Bien, a mi me fue muy bien, en la escuela nos pusieron a jugar algo muy divertido, con música, me la pasé muy bien. Como ayer fue el cumpleaños de mi maestra, no tuvimos clase, hicimos una pequeña fiesta con pastel y globos. ¿Qué más? Ah, sí, vimos una película, ¿verdad, mami? Y Alice me llevó a comprar un helado doble de fresa. Aunque no pude terminármelo, estaba gigante. Por cierto, podré pedir un postre cuando termine mi hamburguesa, ¿verdad?

-Claro, princesa. –respondió Edward con una sonrisa. Un segundo después me volteó a ver como preguntando ¿Estuvo mal eso? Yo le sonreí para darle a entender que no había nada de malo en que pidiera un postre.-Tu turno Bella.

-Bien, mi semana no fue muy interesante, esta vez sí trabaje y terminé agotada. Me detuvo un tránsito dos días seguidos por motivos insignificantes, sólo la segunda vez me gané una multa. Ese día llegué tarde a la oficina, me equivoqué de baño y entré al de hombres, y derramé café en mis jeans, así que tuve que permanecer más de tres horas con una enorme mancha café en mis piernas. Desastroso, pero fuera de eso, todo estuvo excelente.-concluí con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, parece que tuviste un poco de…

-¿Mala suerte? Sí, estoy acostumbrada. No sucede muy seguido, pero nunca falta los días horribles en que el Universo se pone de acuerdo en hacerme pasar bastantes infortunios. Por cierto, ¿Qué era ese rollo de las cocas?

-¿Cocas? No sé de qué hablas Bella.-respondió él.

-Cuando llegaste dijiste algo sobre si tenía cocas frías o algo así.

-AH, ya sé a qué te refieres. Cuando te pregunté si había cocas en el refri, ¿Cierto? Es sólo otra forma de preguntar ¿Hay ropa en el tendedero?** (1)** Ya sabes.-explicó, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo

Me quedé mirándolo, intentando descifrar sus palabras. O realmente yo era muy estúpida, o lo que estaba diciendo no tenía sentido.

-¿Ordenaron dos Ki-Ki burguer y una Rocky 16? –preguntó un sujeto con sombrero gigante.

-Sólo ordenamos tres hamburguesas. Disculpe. –respondí amistosamente.

-Pues aquí tengo tres hamburguesas, supongo que son las suyas. –exclamó, poniendo la charola sobre la mesa.

-¿Rocky 16 es el nombre de una hamburguesa? –pregunté extrañada.

-Si. Que lo disfruten.-murmuró el del sombrero, y luego se fue.

Cada quien tomó su plato y nos pusimos a comer en silencio. Al parece los tres estábamos hambrientos. Como siempre, yo fui la última en terminar.

-¿Ya puedo ir a los juegos?-preguntó Nessie apenas le recogieron su plato.

-¿No ibas a pedir un postre?

-Creo que… ya se me quitaron las ganas del postre. ¿Puedo ir?

-De acuerdo, ve, pero ten cuidado. Ya sabes las reglas.-dije, pero ni siquiera escuchó mis últimas palabras, salió corriendo hasta la nave de color rosa.

-¿Tiene reglas para eso?-preguntó Edward sorprendido.

-Por supuesto. No sabes lo peligrosos que pueden ser esos juegos.-respondí.

-Eres tal como mi madre, siempre buscando el peligro que encierra cualquier cosa divertida.

-Por supuesto que no. No todas las cosas divertidas son peligrosas, sólo… bueno, es que la mayoría… pero… ¡Olvídalo! Si soy así.-admití. Con razón Alice me llamaba aguafiestas.

-Me parece que mi madre hizo un buen trabajo conmigo y mis hermanos, así que supongo que tú también lo harás con ella. –susurró Edward, sonriendo. Y hablando de mi madre y de Nessie… bueno, necesitamos hablar sobre dos cosas.

No me gustaba escuchar eso. Siempre que alguien decía necesitamos hablar, no indicaba nada bueno, y menos si incluía a la madre de Edward, a la cual no conocía pero sabía que era muy parecida a mí, y las personalidades iguales se repelen, osea que tal vez la Sra. Cullen me aborrecería cuando me conociera, o peor aún, me aborrecía aun sin conocerme, ¿Esa eso lo que quería decirme Edward? ¿Qué su madre me odiaba? ¡Dios! Estaba entrando en pánico y Edward ni siquiera había abierto la boca.

-Bien, dímelo.-logré decir.

-No empieces a angustiarte. -¿Cómo sabía que estaba angustiada? –No es nada malo. Lo primero es que… bueno, necesitamos decirle a Nessie de lo nuestro. Seguramente a estas alturas ya le habrás contagiado tus ataques de pánico, no quiero que le de uno si algún día llega a encontrarnos… ya sabes, en condiciones no apropiadas para…-

-¡Eso jamás pasará! Yo me encargaré de eso.-lo interrumpí.

-Bien, aun así debe saberlo, imagina lo que pensará cuando te bese frente a ella. Tal vez quiera golpearme, ¿No lo crees?

-¡Edward! ¡No nos besaremos frente a ella! Sería un poco traumático.

-¡Vamos, Bella! Ya no es tan pequeña, en todas esas películas que la pones a ver, seguramente alguien se ha besado; no será nuevo para ella.

-Es diferente verlo en pantalla que en vivo y a todo color. ¡Y con sus padres!

-No es para tanto, Bella. Tampoco vamos a excedernos, los besos intensos los dejaremos para cuando estemos solos.

Fue imposible no soltar una carcajada en ese momento. Tuve la seguridad de que Edward se llevaría de maravilla con Alice.

-Eres imposible, ¿Cierto, Edward? Está bien, puedes besarme frente a ella con una condición.

-¿Cuál es?

-Tú le explicarás acerca de lo nuestro.-la sonrisa de Edward se desvaneció al escuchar las palabras. Estaba buscando un modo de zafarse, lo podía ver en su rostro.

-Eso no es justo. Debemos ser parejos. ¿Qué tal si mejor se lo dejamos a la suerte? Hagamos un volado.-propuso.

-¿Bromeas? La suerte me odia. Hazlo tú.

-¡Por favor, Bella!-rogó. Claro, quería dejarme a mí la parte difícil. A pesar de todo, tenía razón. No estaba siendo justa. Así que…

-Está bien, hagamos en volado.

-De acuerdo.-exclamó, contento y al instante sacó una moneda.- ¿Qué eliges?

-Cara. –Eso siempre me había funcionado, esperaba que esta vez también lo hiciera.

Lanzó la moneda al aire y… _cara_.

-¿Qué? No, olvídalo, que sean dos de tres.

-¿Eliges cara de nuevo?-preguntó Edward, muy seguro de si mismo.

-Si. -respondí.

Lanzó la moneda nuevamente y… _cara_, otra vez.

-Que sean tres de cinco. –susurré, aunque más bien sonó como una pregunta.

-Bella…-

-De acuerdo, perdí, lo sé. Yo se lo diré.-dije, resignada, después de todo ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?

-Lo siento, pero realmente creo que eres la indicada para decírselo. No la conozco tan bien como tú. Además, ¿Ya te diste cuenta de que no soy un buen padre? Es frustrante. No me gustaría arruinarlo, tú lo harás bien.

Creí que la que arruinada todo era yo. –opiné, sonriendo. No sabía que decir, así que decidí cambiar de tema. -¿Y cuál era la otra cosa que querías decirme?

-Ah, cierto. Sucede que mis padres y mi hermano vendrán a visitarnos. Se supone que yo iría, pero en vista de que Jasper decidió mudarse aquí, y ya consiguió departamento, ellos vendrán aquí el fin de semana. Haremos una pequeña reunión y mamá quiere conocerlas, así que ¿Irías conmigo?

-¿Tu madre? Bueno, supongo que al decir que nos quiere conocer, se refiere a la niña, ¿no? Así que ¿Qué te parece si solo vas con ella? Sería mejor ¿No?

-No. Mamá quiere conocerte a ti también. Le he contado mucho sobre ti y está encantada.-dijo Edward emocionado, pero luego vio mi cara de espanto y agrego.-Claro que no voy a obligarte, si no quieres ir, no hay problema.

-No, no es que no quiera ir, es sólo que… ¿Qué tal si no les agrado? Además, yo nunca sé de qué hablar, pensarán que soy aburrida, o tonta, será un desastre.

-Ellos no van a pensar eso. Y si lo llegaran a pensar, sabes que no me importaría.

-¿No?-pregunté extrañada.

-Pues claro que no hermosa. Sé que eres una persona encantadora, además te quiero como no tienes idea. ¿Cómo me va a importar lo que piensen ellos de ti?

-Gracias. –respondí solamente. Nadie me había dicho algo así en años. Casi se me escapó una lágrima.

-Entonces… ¿Iras?-preguntó Edward esperanzado.

-Está bien. Pero si muero de la vergüenza por… haberle echado la sopa encima a tu madre o algo así, tú será el culpable de todo.

Edward soltó una carcajada. Seguramente pensó que estaba exagerando, pero yo estaba segura de que era muy probable que algo así pasara.

-No te rías. Es la verdad. Y tendrás que hacer una lista de los posibles temas de conversación.

-No creo que tengas que preocuparte por eso. Tengo una idea bastante aproximada de quien acaparará la conversación.

-¿En serio? –siempre pensé que la única persona capaz de acaparar la atención en una plática con más de seis personas era Alice. Al parecer Edward tenía una prima o cuñada igual que ella. Eso era algo bueno.

-Si, no te ofendas pero tu amiga Alice es bastante… parlanchina, seguramente estará contenta de ser el centro de atención. ¡No le digas que dije eso sobre ella, ni mucho menos a Jasper!

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi amiga con…? –de pronto se encendió un foco en mi cabeza. -¡Alice asistirá! ¿La invito Jasper?

-Sí. Creo que lo trastornó mi pobre hermano jamás había estado tan enamorado en su vida. Dice que es la chica perfecta y cosas por el estilo. ¡Quién lo diría! Tan sólo llevan unos días juntos.

-Wow, no te preocupes, Alice es capaz de trastornar a cualquiera.

La reunión con la familia Cullen ya no parecía tan aterradora si Alice estaría presente. Después de todo, tal vez no pasaría ningún desastre…

El reloj marcó las 9 de la noche en ese instante. Me levanté de la silla y camine hasta la sala, donde estaba Nessie. Su programa había terminado, así que apagué el televisor y me senté en el sillón junto a ella.

-¿Tienes sueño, pequeña?

-Aun no, ¿Ya tengo que ir a la cama?-preguntó.

-No, aun no es tan tarde. Quería platicar contigo.-Aquí vamos, me dije a mi misma.

-¿Sobre qué, mami?

-Sobre… un asunto raro, es cosa de adultos pero creo que debes saberlo. Aunque no estoy muy segura de que tanto debes saber, pero… te diré solo lo necesario. Sabes que cuando una persona conoce a otra y… ¡Diablos! No sé cómo hacer esto. Bien, empezaremos de nuevo. Quiero hablarte de Edward.

-¿Quieres decirme que él y tu se quieren? Quiero decir, que ¿Se quieren como… el príncipe y Cenicienta?

Dios, era más lista de lo que creía. Edward tenía razón, de algo habían servido las películas.

-Si, eso es precisamente lo que quería decirte.-exclamé, aliviada.- ¿Cómo lo adivinaste?

-Bueno, primero porque Alice me advirtió que intentarías decirme algo, pero te atorarías con las palabras y no dirías nada, así que me dijo que tratara de adivinar de que se trataba. Y segundo, porque vi cuando él, bueno… te daba un beso.

-¿Lo viste?-exclamé aterrada.-Lo siento, no se suponía que eso pasara.

-No importa. Fue muy bonito. Y romántico.-señaló Nessie.

-Y… ¿Qué opinas de eso? ¿Está bien? ¿O te sientes incómoda?

-Me siento feliz. Seremos como una familia, ¿no? Es lo que siempre he querido. Alice dice que cuando estas con él luces más feliz. Yo quiero que seas feliz, mami, porque te quiero mucho.

Nuevamente, me quedé sin habla, así que simplemente la abracé con fuerza. Y susurré un "gracias".

-Mami, creo que me vas a sacar el aire. –murmuró la pequeña. La dejé libre para que pudiera respirar a gusto y ambas reímos.

-Bella, tranquilízate, respira, estaré en tu casa en un minuto.-esa era la voz de Alice a través del teléfono.

Mi habitación estaba hecha un desastre, con ropa tirada por todos lados, mi cama repleta de aretes, pulseras y demás accesorios, y lo peor, mi cabello estaba esponjado, con nudos y sin forma, no podía decirse que estuviera lacio, pero tampoco estaba ondulado, era una mezcla de ambos, y faltaba sólo una hora antes de que Edward pasara por mí. Definitivamente, necesitaba ayuda.

Alice llegó casi al instante. No bromeaba cuando dijo _llego en un minuto_. Subió las escaleras corriendo y su cara se desfiguro al ver el desastre que era mi cuarto. Ella se veía espectacular, por supuesto. Llevaba un vestido coral hermoso y unos zapatos de tacón. Cómo me gustaría poder lucir como ella.

-Dios, parece que pasó un tornado por aquí. ¿Tienes alguna idea de que usarás?

-¿Tengo cara de tener idea de lo que me pondré? ¡Para eso estas aquí, Alice! ¡Haz tu magia!-exclamé, aunque sonó como una súplica.

-Mmm… veamos que tienes por aquí. ¿Pantalón? No es lo correcto. ¿Minivestido? Tampoco. Tal vez una falda…

-Sólo tengo una falda y es de mezclilla.-murmuré. Empezaba a creer que no había remedio.

-Bien, entonces un vestido. Lo siento Bella, creo que tendrás que usar este rojo. Sé que no te gusta, pero es el más apropiado, además es hermoso y combina con esas zapatillas que jamás has usado.

-Dame el estúpido vestido. Usaré lo que me digas, mientras me visto ve pensando que harás con mi maraña de cabello. –murmuré mientras entraba al cuarto de baño para cambiarme.

El vestido, en si, era hermoso. El problema era que en mi no se veía bien, el color no iba conmigo y no era para nada mi estilo. Esperaba verme decente, al menos.

Salí del baño y Alice me arrastró hasta una silla.

-Siéntate, tengo muy poco tiempo. Haré que te veas hermosa.-afirmó, emocionada.

Pasamos no se cuanto tiempo ahí. Nessie se sentó en una orilla de la cama para observar mi _sesión de peinado y maquillaje. _Procuré no mirar al espejo hasta que Alice terminó.

Me puse las zapatillas y al fin me miré en el espejo. No podía creer lo que veía, el vestido no me quedaba tan mal después de todo, y mi cabello lucía perfecto. Estaba sujetado en un chongo sencillo, pero bonito. Y Alice tenía razón, los zapatos quedaban perfectos. Terminamos justo a tiempo. Una vez pasado el ataque de pánico, me sentía más tranquila. Claro que me bastó con oír el claxon del auto de Edward para sentirme angustiada nuevamente.

-Tranquila, Bella. Te ves estupenda. Todo saldrá bien. –susurró Edward mientras subíamos los escalones para entrar a su casa.

Yo estaba concentrada en no caerme y no ponerme a temblar. Traté de relajarme pero fue imposible. Nessie se veía muy contenta, no parecía aterrorizada. Qué vergüenza, una niña era más valiente que yo.

Apenas entramos, nos interceptó una mujer.

-Buenas tardes. ¿Eres Bella? Mucho gusto, yo soy Esme, la madre de Edward. –Así que ella era la madre. No parecía aborrecerme. Punto a mi favor.

-Si, soy yo. Me da gusto conocerla, señora.

-Vamos, no me digas señora, puedes llamarme Esme.-afirmó con una gran sonrisa.-Y esta adorable pequeña debe ser Nessie, ¿Cierto? Supongo que no me recuerdas, pero yo fui la primera en cargarte al nacer. Eras tan pequeña. ¿Puedo darte un abrazo?

-Claro. ¿Yo también debo llamarte Esme? ¿O abuela? –preguntó en voz baja.

-Puedes llamarme como gustes, preciosa.-respondió Esme, tomándola entre sus brazos. –Vengan, tienen que conocer a los demás.

-Bastante aterradora, ¿eh? –bromeó Edward señalando a su madre. Me tomó por la cintura y nos guió hasta la sala, en donde se encontraban los demás.

Alice y Jasper estaban en una esquina, charlando con quien parecía ser el padre de Edward. Alice me sonrió para que me tranquilizara.

-Hey, por fin las conocemos. –gritó un sujeto realmente enorme que estaba del otro lado de la sala. Supuse que era el hermano de Edward. Estaba jugando con una lámpara de buró.

-Emmet, vas a asustar a la niña. Y deja de jugar con eso.-lo regañó una rubia que se encontraba junto a él.

-Tranquila Rose, no le voy a hacer nada. Además, Eddie no se enojaría, ¿Verdad?

Edward le lanzó una mirada que indicaba lo contrario.

El hermano grandulón saltó de su asiento –aun con la lámpara en la mano- y caminó hasta donde estábamos. Se agachó para estar a la altura de Nessie.

-Hola pequeña, me llamo Emmett y soy tu tío. Aunque aun no estamos muy seguros de que Edward y yo seamos hermanos.- le acarició la mejilla y luego se puso de pie. -Y tú debes ser la nueva cuñada. Tengo algo para ti.-exclamó, como si me estuviera contando un secreto.

-Emmett…-dijo Edward en tono de advertencia.

Emmett me entregó una caja pequeña. No tenía idea de que contenía. Pero debía ser algo realmente divertido por que casi no podía contener la risa cuando me lo entregó.

-Ábrelo hasta que estés sola.-dijo antes de soltar una carcajada, que hizo que todo su cuerpo temblara y la lámpara se soltara de sus manos.

-¡Emmett!-gritaron a coro Edward, su madre y la rubia.

El hermano de Edward, en vez de avergonzarse, comenzó a reír descontroladamente. Nessie lo miraba con atención y de pronto comenzó a reír también.

-¿Lo ven? Le caigo bien. Vamos Eddie, no te molestes, te compraré una nueva. Cuñada, dile que no se moleste. .-exclamó tomándonos a Edward y a mí por los hombros.

-Bienvenidas a la familia. –murmuró Esme con una sonrisa.

* * *

**(1) Espero que ustedes si lo hayan entendido. Se refiere a si hay personas ahí que no deben enterarse de algo, es como decir hay moros en la costa, pájaros en el alambre, etc.**

Hey, ¿Qué les pareció? Este fue el último capítulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado. ¿Qué creen? Ya tengo listo el epílogo, lo subiré en cuanto tenga tiempo de corregirlo. Creo que quedó bien, un buen final, aunque no es el típico final en el que a todos les va excelente y no se les atraviesa ningún obstáculo; claro que tampoco es una tragedia, creo que les gustará.

Pero bueno, ya no les adelanto, mejor lo termino de una vez para que puedan leerlo.

Espero sus comentarios. Besos, May :)


	15. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Nessie´s POV**

Muchas personas me han preguntado a lo largo de los años si soy feliz. Y la única respuesta que puedo darles es: Si, soy bastante feliz, de hecho he llegado a pensar que, si se hiciera una lista de las 100 personas más felices de Estados Unidos, seguramente toda mi familia estaría dentro.

Hay que admitir que los mejores días de mi vida, sucedieron a partir de la boda. Fue un evento espectacular, tía Alice nunca hace nada a medias, mi mamá uso el vestido más precioso que pudieran imaginar, y mi papi, obviamente, se veía guapísimo. Todo resultó perfecto, excepto... bueno, a mamá no le gusta recordar esa parte, pero la verdad es que tropezó en medio del vals, menos mal que no fue nada grave, y a fin de cuentas no se vio tan mal – o eso es lo que le hemos hecho creer- . A pesar de eso, nunca la había visto tan feliz. Por supuesto yo cargué la cola de su vestido.

Un año después nos mudamos a una casa más grande, yo no entendía por qué hasta que la panza de mamá comenzó a crecer, entonces pensé que tenía miedo de que no fuera a caber en la puerta, pero luego me explicaron que llegaría un nuevo miembro de la familia.

Yo estaba emocionada, tenía muchísimas ganas de conocer al bebé. Recuerdo que me la pasaba revoloteando de un lado a otro de la casa, detrás de mamá, haciendo miles de preguntas.

Cuando, finalmente, el pequeño Matthy nació, no podía alejarme de él, ni tampoco mis papás, era un bebé encantador. Todos estábamos muy contentos, hasta Alice, quien juró que jamás tendría un hijo propio, le pidió a Jasper que le _hiciera un bebé._

Así pasaron los días, por lo general, felices, aunque por supuesto, no ausentes de discusiones. Cada día que pasaba, parecía que papá estaba aun más enfadado, y llegaba a casa diciendo que no soportaría otra noche de desvelos, hasta que un día, finalmente, no regresó a casa.

Mamá parecía estar a punto de llorar, pero, por supuesto, fingió que nada ocurría, yo ya no estaba tan pequeña como para creerme eso.

Al día siguiente, tampoco regresó, pero gracias a Dios, un día después de eso, al fin volvió, con la ropa sucia y mojada, pasó más de dos horas platicando con mamá, tía Alice fue por mí para que no me enterara de nada.

Después de eso, todo volvió a la normalidad, papá parecía mucho más feliz, y cuando le pregunté que había pasado me respondió "Hay ocasiones en que sientes que no puedes soportar la situación ni un instante más, pero sin importar los obstáculos, o lo difícil que resulte esa tarea, debes llegar hasta el final, de eso se trata el compromiso, y la familia es sinónimo de compromiso. Yo no tuve el valor suficiente para enfrentar los obstáculos, y, por un momento, quise abandonar todo, pero luego me di cuenta de que en realidad ustedes son mi vida, sin ustedes estoy muerto, así que regresé, y ahora, pequeña, te prometo que no volveré a poner de lado el compromiso."

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Matthy crecía y yo moría de ganas por que fuera lo suficientemente grande para jugar conmigo. Cuando al fin lo fue, pasamos infinidad de momentos divertidos juntos, mamá estaba agradecida de tener un poco de tiempo libre. Mi hermano era un verdadero remolino, saltaba de un lado a otro, haciendo travesuras.

Cuando Matthy creció lo suficiente para pedir que lo llamaran sólo Matt, y yo era lo bastante grande como para donar todas mis muñecas a una casa hogar, por segunda vez, la panza de mi mamá comenzó a crecer ¡Estaba embarazada nuevamente!

Y, para sorpresa de todos, Alice lo estaba también. Esta vez no nos mudamos, pero todos trabajamos juntos para transformar el cuarto de televisión en una adorable habitación para el nuevo bebé. No sabíamos si iba a ser niño o niña, así que, después de mucho discutir, decidimos pintarlo de verde, cosa que, al final, a nadie le gustó. Unas semanas después, el doctor nos avisó que sería una niña, así que mi papá se encargó de pintar unas cuantas flores en la pared para mejorar un poco el aspecto del cuarto.

El día que mi hermanita nació, casi toda la familia estuvo ahí, excepto Alice, que estaba en otra habitación del mismo hospital, su pequeña Emma nació tres días después, era una niña bastante pequeña, pero muy hermosa. Así que pasamos la semana entera en el hospital, pasando de una habitación a otra.

El tiempo pasó volando y, cuando menos lo esperaba, llegó la hora de enviar solicitudes universitarias. Mi graduación estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. A pesar de que era un importante acontecimiento en la familia, pasó desapercibido, pues tuvimos que enfrentarnos a un nuevo reto: A medida que Lindsay, mi hermana, iba creciendo, comenzamos a notar algo extraño en ella. No parecía estar en la misma habitación de nosotros, y tampoco respondía a nuestras caricias y apapachos, hablaba muy poco y podía pasar un día entero en su habitación jugando con sus cubos sin que pudiéramos llevarlo a otro sitio.

Mamá lo llevó con un doctor amigo de mi abuelo; él nos dijo que era un tanto prematuro dar un diagnóstico siendo la bebé tan pequeña, pero los síntomas indicaban que podía tener una enfermedad llamada autismo. El médico nos sugirió esperar unos meses, observar sus conductas, y si el diagnóstico era correcto, comenzar una terapia.

Así que la familia entera dedicó toda su atención a Lindsay, por lo tanto, nadie se preocupó por saber a que Universidad iría. No me importó, comprendía la situación y sabía perfectamente que mi pequeña hermana necesitaba y merecía toda la atención posible.

Pasaron unos meses y yo me mude al campus más cercano, en la Universidad de Seattle. Mamá no paraba de llorar a pesar de que le aseguré que la llamaría todas las noches.

-Oh, Nessie, lamento haberte descuidado tanto este último año, no puedo creer que vayas a vivir sola, ¿Estas segura de que no quieres que me quede contigo?

-Mamá, no tienes que preocuparte innecesariamente, voy a estar bien, sé lo que debo hacer y estoy lista para esto. Ya no soy una niña.- murmuré, dándole un abrazo para tranquilizarla.

-Siempre olvido cuanto has crecido.-susurró con voz temblorosa, seguramente estaba a punto de llorar.

-No llores o lo haré yo también-dije. Su respuesta fue aumentar la fuerza de su abrazo hasta casi romperme un hueso. –Te quiero, jamás olvido todo lo que has hecho por mi, si no fuera por ti, tal vez nunca habría salido de aquel horrible lugar, no hubiera encontrado a papá, y no tendría una hermosa familia. Así que gracias.

-Mamá, no intentes acaparar a Ness solo para ti, también nosotros queremos despedirnos.-replicó Matt. Sólo entonces logré zafarme de su abrazo asfixiante.

Luego de despedirme de mi familia, por supuesto, me eche a llorar. Pero sabía que todo estaría bien. Sólo estaría lejos de ellos por unos meses, los visitaría para Navidad.

Tal y como habíamos acordado, mamá me llamaba todas las noches, al principio: después la convencí de que dos llamadas por semana eran suficientes, no fue fácil hacerla entrar en razón. Ella me ponía al corriente de todos los acontecimientos que sucedían en casa: La pequeña Emma había aprendido a caminar, Matt había peleado en la escuela con otros chicos y estaba suspendido, papá estaba teniendo problemas en su empleo y, finalmente, luego de unos cuantos estudios, comprobaron que Lindsay padecía autismo. Creo que todos nos lo esperábamos, pero aun así, siempre fue bastante duro para mamá tratar de hacer que le prestara atención.

Los años volaron y para cuando recibí mi título, Matt estaba a sólo un año de mudarse, estudiaría también en Seattle. Mamá estaba pensando en una segunda luna de miel, pero no podía dejar sola a Lindsay, quien por cierto estaba creciendo muy rápido. Era una pequeña hermosa, y muy inteligente; Matt y yo nos ofrecimos a cuidarla por unos días para que mis padres pudieran irse. No fue fácil convencerlos de que haríamos un buen trabajo y tampoco fue fácil hacernos cargo de todo, pero lo hicimos bien, o… tal vez no tanto, pues jamás nos volvieron a dejar a cargo.

Obtuve mi primer empleo en una empresa de Automóviles, ahí conocí al que luego sería mi esposo y compañero de vida: Seth Clearwater. (**1) **Salimos por poco más de un año antes de que me pidiera contraer matrimonio.

La vida ha ido perfecta desde entonces, ahora mamá se ha jubilado, Matt se ha casado también, con una chica bastante adorable, debo agregar; Lindsay ya es toda una adolescente, muy hermosa, no le gusta hablar con casi nadie, pero todos la amamos, y de alguna manera sabemos que ella también nos aprecia.

Y ahora me encuentro en la reunión anual de los Cullen, la adelantamos un poco porque mi abuelo Carlisle, esta a punto de tener una intervención quirúrgica, quería vernos una vez más antes de operarse por si… algo salía mal. Todos tenemos fe en su pronta recuperación, pero estamos conscientes del gran riesgo que existe.

Ya casi no cabemos en la casa de los abuelos, la familia ha crecido bastante en estos últimos años. Justo ahora, Alice esta armando un enorme escándalo: Acaba de descubrir su primera cana, y se ha puesto a gritar como loca. Rosalie y mamá chocan los cinco mientras exclaman: "Ya era tiempo". Y Jasper… él hace lo que puede para controlarla.

Y ahora… es tiempo de anunciarles que estoy embarazada. No sé como lo tomarán, mamá seguramente dirá que aun soy muy joven, siempre seré una niña para ella. Espero que se alegren tanto como yo, aunque… creo que lo mejor será esperar a que Alice termine de quejarse sobre la senectud.

Así que, como pueden ver, tenemos una vida _casi_ perfecta. Siempre que miro hacia atrás y reflexiono acerca de todo lo que he vivido, me siento sumamente agradecida con Dios o quien sea que controle nuestras vidas. Agradezco que haya puesto a mamá en mi camino, que haya logrado que se enamorara de papá, y que le haya dado una oportunidad de hacerla feliz. Siempre deseé la clase de amor que ellos tienen, tener una persona a mi lado siempre, en las buenas y en las malas, amar sin importar los errores del otro… ese es el amor verdadero, el que dura para siempre. Al final creo que logré algo bastante cercano a lo que ellos tienen.

Ahora estoy pensando que aun me faltan unos cuantos sueños por cumplir, sin embargo, no me preocupa demasiado; cuando se tiene una familia como la mía, pienso que todo lo demás carece de importancia.

Fin

* * *

**(1) N/A Se suponía que quedaría con Jacob, pero si hacemos memoria, recordaremos que en los primeros capítulos mencionamos que Jacob había salido con Bella, así que decidí darle una nueva pareja a Nessie :)**

Espero no se me haya ido algun error. Casi quiero llorar, jaja. No puedo creer que al fin lo haya terminado. ¿Les gustó el final? ¿Fue un asco? Espero que no, porque realmente me esforcé en hacerlo bien. Ahora es tiempo de agradecerles a todos y cada uno de ustedes por haber seguido esta historia, y por haberme tenido paciencia por tantos meses sin actualizar. En verdad les agradezco, no saben lo feliz que me hace el hecho de saber que alguien esta interesado en leer las loqueras que escribo.

Quiero despedirme porque no tengo idea de cuando regresaré, tal vez pase mucho tiempo antes de que vuelve a escribir algo, pero me llevo todos sus comentarios y felicitaciones, fue genial haberlas conocido (a través de la computadora, claro está) y les deseo lo mejor en sus vidas.

PD. Les invito a pasar por mi último fic, es bastante corto, pero divertido, nada de dramas, creo que les gustará, se llama _La lista._ Ojala lo lean.

May :)


End file.
